My Life as Destiny Hope Bolton
by LivexxLaughxxLovexx
Summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton got married and had a daughter: Destiny Hope Bolton. Follow her High School life. Through the ups and downs. Much better story than the summary. Chapter 17 added!
1. The People

**A/N: Okay this is the second time I'll be posting a story. I posted a story on here when I first started to write and I got nasty reviews so I took it down. I believe I've gotten better at writing so I've decided to give it a shot. **

**The character Elizabeth (Lizzie) Michelle Baylor was inspired by Mandi aka **_**zanessatroyella4evr620.**_** If it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been able to make chapters. Yes I'm horrible at making chapters. **

**The Kids: **

**The Bolton Family:**

**Destiny Hope Bolton:**

_Destiny is Troy and Gabriella's only child. She has her mom's brain, hair and smile. But she has her dad's eyes. She loves to dance and play basketball. She is on the girls' basketball team in school. She dances for fun but would love to do it for competition. She likes Jake Peterson, the football captain, who is known as a player._

**The Danforth Family:**

**Christopher Matthew Danforth:**

_Christopher is Chad and Taylor's only child. Christopher is just like his dad. He doesn't have his dad's fro, much to Chad's disappointment. He is on the school's basketball team. He is the captain. He has his dad's basketball skills but he has his mom's brains. Another thing he has that is his dad's is his bad luck with girls. Christopher has been crushing on Destiny Bolton for the longest time._

**The Baylor Family:**

**Elizabeth (Lizzie) Michelle Baylor:**

_Elizabeth is Sharpay and Zeke's only child. She is Destiny's best friend. Elizabeth is very out going but can be shy sometimes. She has her mom's attitude but has her dad's cooking capability. Elizabeth is the sweetest girl anyone will ever meet. She has her dad's hair and her mom's eyes. Elizabeth has a crush on Brandon Evans, one of her best friends, but she doesn't have the guts to talk to him._

**The Evans Family: **

**Mandi Juliana Evans:**

_Mandi is Ryan and Brittany's (A cheerleader from the gangs year) only child. She is just like her mom. She does cheerleading and is the popular bitch. She has everything she could ever dream of. She lives in a huge house and has her own mini suite. She has three phones; one for texting, one for internet (Email, IM etc.) and one for calling her friends._

**The Cross Family:**

**Brandon Gabriel Cross:**

_Brandon is Jason and Kelsi's only child. Brandon has his mom's music abilities but has his dad's sports abilities. He has his dad's hair and eyes but his mom's personality. He is Brandon's best friend. He has a crush on Elizabeth, Destiny's best friend, but is too shy to go up and talk to her._

**The Screen Names:**

**Destiny: dancerxbasketballchic**

**Lizzie: angelsweetiexx3**

**Brandon: Baseballismylife**

**Chris: Wildcatzcaptain26**

**Mandi: popularxbitch **

**A/N: Well there's a bit about the kids and their screen names. If you want to see the houses they live in, I will be putting them in my profile. I want at least 10 reviews before I put up the first chapter. So R&R… please.**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey Guys! Okay so I change some things in first thing I uploaded. I change Mandi and Brandon so now Brandon is now a Cross and Mandi is now an Evans. Thanks to crazymonkeys and cheeryhound for pointing that out. Well here's the first chapter. Enjoy!

On the morning of September 27th 2024 15 year old Destiny Hope Bolton rolled over, ignoring the sound of the annoying alarm clock. Troy heard the alarm clock and got out of bed.

"Again?" Gabriella Bolton asked, groaning.

"I'll take care of it baby, go back to bed," Troy said walking out of the room. Gabriella smiled and curled back into her covers and fell back to sleep. Troy walked into his daughters' room and turned off her alarm clock. He walked over to the bed.

"Destiny, wake up. You have to go to school," Troy said shaking his daughter awake. Destiny groaned.

"Go away," Destiny mumbled.

"No, now wake up. I'll drive you to school," Troy said pulling the covers off his daughter. It was then that he realized that she wore a cami and a pair of guys' boxers, "whose boxers are those?"

"Chris's," Destiny said slowly getting out of bed.

"Chris who?" Troy asked arms folded across his chest.

"Danforth," Destiny said grabbing her clothes and walking towards the bathroom. Troy looked at the bathroom door in disbelief. Troy went to the phone and called his best friend, Chad.

"Chris get your ass up! Hello?" Chad said into the phone.

"Is that always how you answer your phone dude?" Troy asked with a laugh.

"Shut up man. If I know Destiny then you probably had a hard time waking her up too," Chad said.

"Touché," Troy said, "anyway that's not why I called. Did you know that your son gave my daughter a pair of his boxers?"

"He did what?!" Chad yelled into the phone.

"I'm going to be billing you for the hearing aid I now require," Troy said jokingly, "But yeah she was wearing them this morning."

"I'll have a talk with my son," Chad said.

"Have fun," Troy said, "I've got to go drive Destiny to school. Do you want to shoot some hoops later today?"

"Alright and sure I'll be there around 1," Chad said, "See you then." Chad hung up and so did Troy.

"Destiny! You ready for school?!" Troy shouted up the stairs. A few minutes later Destiny came down the stairs, "Don't you look joyful today."

"Just take me to school," Destiny said with an attitude.

"Lose the attitude and I will," Troy said. Destiny rolled her eyes and walked out of the house. Troy drove her to school. Destiny got out of her dad's car.

"Get a ride home with Grandpa," Troy yelled to his daughter.

"Whatever!" Destiny yelled back. Destiny walked into East High and was greeted with the points and stares of people.

"Do you mind?!" Destiny yelled, the famous Bolton temper coming out. The students stopped pointing and staring. Destiny was at her locker when someone came up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder.

"What?" Destiny yelled turning around in anger.

"Someone's in a pissy mood. Is it your time of the month?" Chris asked leaning against the locker.

"Beat it Danforth," Destiny said looking at him.

"You got me in trouble this morning," Chris said with a smirk.

"Good for you and wipe that smart ass smirk off your face before I do it for you," Destiny said slamming her locker shut and taking off down the hall. Chris followed her.

"Why are you following me Danforth?" Destiny sneered.

"Because, Bolton, if you remember we are in the same homeroom," Chris said opening the door to Ms. Darbus's homeroom. Destiny walked in and Chris smiled as she walked past him. Chris walked in and sat next to Destiny.

"Good morning students," Ms. Darbus said coming in to the class. Destiny rolled her eyes and took out a sheet of paper. She began to write a song, getting herself lost in the lyrics.

"Miss. Bolton," Ms. Darbus said. Destiny didn't answer so Chris tapped her on the shoulder. Destiny glared at him, "Nice of you to join us Miss Bolton." Destiny blushed and sunk lower in her seat.

"You should make her read it out loud!" Chrissie Singleton shouted.

"Yeah!" the class, minus Destiny and Chris, yelled.

"Miss. Bolton please share with us," Ms. Darbus said.

"I'd rather not," Destiny mumbled.

"You will share with us!" Ms. Darbus said forcefully. Destiny shyly stood up and began to sing to her own tune.

"_They can play let's pretend_

_Make out like their my best friend_

_Telling their lies_

_They can scheme behind my back_

_Make fiction, not a fact _

_Try to rewrite my life. _

_And they_

_Ain't got a clue_

_If I were in their shoes_

_I'd shut right up. _

_Take me as I am or not at all_

_I ain't never gonna change my self for no one_

_No compromise_

_Cause it's my life_

_It's all or nothing_," The whole class was speechless watching her sing.

"_They can laugh all they like_

_Got no need to justify_

_I am who I am _

_And they can do their worst if they dare_

_If it makes them happy we don't care. _

_It's out of their hands. _

_And they_

_Ain't got a clue_

_If we were in their shoes_

_We'd shut right up. _

_Take us as we are or not at all_

_We ain't ever gonna change ourselves for no one_

_No compromise_

_Cause it's our life _

_It's all or nothing. _

_Take me as I am or not at all_

_I ain't ever gonna change myself for no one_

_No compromise _

_Cause it's my life_

_It's all or nothing_," Destiny finished and they class erupted in cheers. Destiny blushed and sat back down.

"Well done Miss. Bolton," Ms. Darbus said. Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Attention students! We are on Code Blue IN and we are in a lockdown. Teachers make sure you keep your students in your classrooms. Thank you!" the principal said in a frantic voice. None of the students understood what was going on. However, Destiny did. This happened at her boarding school. Her mom and dad were away so her grandpa picked her up from school. Destiny, right now, needed her grandpa. Destiny got up and ran to the door.

Like it? Hate it? Review please!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Miss. Bolton! You are not allowed to leave the classroom!" Ms. Darbus yelled. Destiny didn't listen. She opened the door and began the long run to her grandpa's gym. As she ran she saw the person who they were under a lockdown for. Destiny gasped. She knew him. Michael Corner. She had dated him in her boarding school. She had broken up with him and he had gotten really angry. He had brought he father's gun to school and tried to hunt down Destiny. Someone had seen Michael and reported him. He was suspended. That's when she came back to East High.

"How the hell did he find me?" Destiny said with tears in her eyes. She ran to the gym and burst through the doors. Empty. She ran to the boys' locker room.

"Grandpa?!" Destiny called out. Destiny heard footsteps running.

"Destiny!" Jack called out as soon as he saw her.

"He found me! He-he's here!" Destiny cried. Of course Jack knew what Destiny meant by 'he.' Destiny ran to him and hugged him tightly and cried. Jack rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. Destiny's head shot up when she heard gun shots in the gym.

"Come on," Jack said quietly leading Destiny through the locker room. The locker room door was torn open and Michael made his presence known. Destiny screamed and Jack covered her mouth but it was too late.

"Do you know how hard you were to track down D? I told you I would find you where ever you went," Michael said coming closer to Destiny.

"Why are you here?!" Destiny asked her voice shaking.

"Don't you know? I'm here to do what I wanted to do last year," Michael said stopping a few feet in front of Destiny.

"But why?!" Destiny yelled.

"You broke up with me," Michael said pointing the gun at Destiny. Destiny tried to be brave but in actuality she was terrified.

"I was scared of you!" Destiny said crying.

"Why were you afraid of me?!" Michael asked confused.

"You hit me!"

"You deserved it! Now shut up and make this easy for me!" Michael said. As Michael pulled the trigger the cops pulled theirs. Destiny ducked and the bullet didn't hit her. The bullet that the cops fired hit Michael. Destiny's eyes widened and she started shaking.

"Destiny are you okay?" Jack asked the crying girl.

"I want my dad!" Destiny cried and took off running to her dad's secret spot. A spot that her dad has told her about many times. She curled up in a ball in a corner. Back in the gym, Jack ran to the phone as the cops took Michael away. Jack called his son.

"Hello?" Troy answered the phone.

"Troy! You need to get down to the school," Jack said his voice shaking.

"Why?" Troy asked confused. There seemed to be a lot of confusion today in New Mexico.

"There's been a shooting and Destiny wants you," Jack said, "She's terrified."

"I'll be right there," Troy said hanging up. Jack went out to the front of the school. A few minutes later Troy pulled up to the school.

"Excuse me sir, your not allowed in there at this time," a cop said.

"My-My dad called me from inside the school. See there he is! Please let me in!" Troy cried desperately. The cop nodded and moved to the side. Troy ran to his dad.

"Where is she?" Troy asked scared for his daughter.

"I-I don't know. She ran," Jack said. Troy's eyes widened.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I know where she is," Troy said running into the school leaving his dad behind. Troy ran through East High's hallways, so many memories flooding his mind. He opened the door to a place that he hasn't been since he asked Gabriella to marry him. He walked up the stairs and saw his daughter sitting in a corner, curled up in a ball, crying. He went over and kneeled down in front of her so he didn't scare her.

"Destiny?" Troy asked quietly.

"Daddy?" Destiny said in a quiet but hoarse voice. Troy smiled sadly because Destiny only calls him 'Daddy' when she's scared or upset.

"Yeah baby, it's me," Troy said sitting down, legs crossed, "come here." Destiny crawled over to her dad and sat in his lap. She hugged him and started shaking. Troy sat there, rubbing her back, tears falling down his own face. What ever happened, that got her daughter so scared, definitely changed her life. After an hour of crying, Destiny calmed down.

"You okay sweetheart?" Troy asked. Destiny shook her head no.

"Can I come home?" Destiny asked in a quiet voice.

"No, you'll be fine," Troy said standing up with Destiny. Troy began to walk down the stairs when he felt a hand in his. He looked over and saw Destiny. Destiny looked up and into her dad's eyes. Troy looked down at his daughter and noticed that they sparkle in her eye was missing. Troy sighed and continued walking. Troy stopped in front of Ms. Darbus's room. Troy opened the door for Destiny.

"Troy Bolton?" a voice, who Troy hasn't heard in years, asked.

"Hey Ms. D! What's happening?" Troy asked giving Ms. Darbus a high-five. Destiny wrapped her arms around her dad's waist and buried her head into his side. The class behind Ms. Darbus snickered.

"Daddy, please take me home!" Destiny whined.

"Bolton, take your daughter home," Ms. Darbus said, "and that's an order."

"Get your things Destiny," Troy said, sighing. Destiny went and gathered her things. As she went to leave someone grabbed her hand. Destiny tensed up and turned around and relaxed when she saw that the hand belonged to Chris.

"You okay?" Chris asked. Destiny shook her head no, "I'll call you later." Destiny nodded and took her hand out of his and walked out of the room.

"Ready to go?" Troy asked Destiny. Destiny nodded, no words exchanged. Troy waved goodbye to Ms. Darbus and led Destiny to the car. They had to walk down the same hallway where, a few minutes ago, Michael was jiggling the doors. Destiny stopped short, afraid to go any further. Troy got halfway down the hallway when he realized that Destiny wasn't following. Troy turned around.

"Destiny come on," Troy said. Destiny shook her head no, "Sweetheart, no one will hurt you. I promise." Destiny still shook her head no. Troy sighed and walked over to her. He took her hand and slowly guided her down the hallway. As they walked down the hallway, Destiny's grip tightened on her dad's hand. Troy rubbed her hand with his thumb in a calming sort of way. Destiny relaxed and let her dad guide her down the hallway. They got outside and Destiny let out the breath that she had been holding in. Troy opened the car door for her and Destiny got in the car and sat down. Troy got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"Destiny, you okay?" Troy asked trying to get Destiny to talk. Destiny didn't answer him. She continued to look out the window, watching the trees go past. Troy pulled into the driveway and Destiny got out and waited for her dad. Troy got out of the car and started to go inside. Destiny ran up to him and grabbed onto his hand. Troy smiled, _She will always be Daddy's Little Girl_, Troy thought as he opened the door.

"Destiny, if you want you can go upstairs. Uncle Chad's coming over today in about 5 minutes," Troy said. Destiny shook her head when he said that she could go upstairs, "or you can stay with me." Destiny nodded and tightened her grip on her dad's hand.

"Baby its okay. I won't let go of you," Troy said smiling at how his daughter was acting, "why don't you go and get a drink from the kitchen." Destiny nodded warily but went to get a drink anyway. Chad knocked on the door.

"Hey man," Chad said doing their handshake.

"Hey do you mind if Destiny joins us?" Troy asked.

"No not at all but what is she doing home?" Chad asked. Troy was about to answer when he heard a scream from the kitchen.

"Destiny!" Troy said and went running to the kitchen. Destiny backed up against the counter; her finger pointed to the window, "Baby what is it?" Destiny didn't say anything. She just pointed and started shaking. Troy went over and gathered her in a hug and tried to get her to stop shaking.

"Destiny, what happened baby girl?" Troy asked concerned. Destiny didn't answer. She clung to her dad, tears falling rapidly down her face.

"Hey, I'm gonna go and get him," Chad said. Troy nodded, knowing what he was going to go and get his son. Both men knew that their kids had a crush on each other.

"Destiny, how about I go and run you a bath?" Troy asked. Destiny nodded. Troy walked Destiny upstairs, "go grab your pajama's and meet me in the bathroom. Okay kiddo?"

"Okay," Destiny said quietly. She went into her bedroom and Troy went into the bathroom. He began running the water making sure it was the right temperature. Destiny came running into the bathroom.

"Destiny you okay?" Troy asked when his daughter came running into the bathroom

"I got scared," Destiny said quietly.

"It's okay," Troy said, "take a relaxing bath and then try to get some sleep." Troy kissed his daughter on the head.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Daddy, when's mommy coming home?" Destiny asked.

"Soon. She went out with Aunt Taylor and Aunt Sharpay," Troy said. Destiny nodded and Troy went to leave.

"I love you dad," Destiny said.

"I love you too Dessy," Troy said shutting the bathroom door.

-- 25 minutes later --

Destiny stepped out of the bathroom in her cami and Chris's boxers. Destiny heard laughing coming from outside. Destiny went into the study/music room and went over to the window. Destiny saw Troy and Chad playing basketball and she saw Chris sitting on the grass.

Destiny walked out of the room and down the stairs. She went to the backdoor and shyly stood at the entrance watching her dad. Destiny slowly walked over towards Chris. She sat down and brought her knees up to her chest. Chris noticed that he had company.

"Hey," Chris said quietly, looking at Destiny.

"Hey," Destiny said her voice cracking. Chris scooted closer to Destiny and wrapped an arm around her waist. Destiny let her head drop to his shoulder.

"You okay?" Chris asked quietly. Destiny shook her head no.

"No, I'm not," Destiny said quietly. Chris wrapped his arm tighter around Destiny. Destiny buried her head in the crook of his neck. Chris silently said a prayer thanking god that Destiny couldn't see his red face.

-- with Troy and Chad --

Chad and Troy were playing a mock game of one-on-one. Chad made a 3 pointer and threw his hands up. He did a victory dance.

"Dude what are we still in high school?" Troy asked shaking his head. Chad continued to do a victory dance until he spotted his son and Troy's daughter together.

"Captain, look at our kids," Chad said. Troy turned around and grinned.

"I think they will get together by tonight," Troy said.

"You wanna bet?" Chad asked.

"Fine. 20 bucks they get together by the end of the night," Troy said.

"20 bucks they get together tomorrow," Chad said. They shook on it and turned towards the kids.

-- With Destiny and Chris --

Destiny started to slowly drift off to sleep. Chris looked at her out of the corner of his eye and smiled. He carefully moved his arms and put them under her legs. He carried her into the house and placed her in her bed. He covered her with a blanket. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He walked back outside where Chad and Troy were waiting.

"Uh hey guys," Chris said walking over to them.

"Don't you 'hey guys' us," Chad said.

"What's going on between you and my daughter?" Troy asked.

"N-Nothing I swear," Chris said. Both adults looked at him.

"We will let you get away with that for now but we're not taking that as your answer," Chad said while Troy nodded agreeing with him.

You two were cuddling over there so there was something going on," Troy said, "you better not hurt my daughter."

"I won't Uncle Troy," Chris said.

"So now that we've had this talk who's hungry?" Chad asked.

"Me," Troy said.

"I am dad," Chris said going into the house.

--- 20 minutes and 3 pizzas later ---

Chad, Troy and Chris were sitting on the couch in the living room watching a basketball game. They were so into the game that they didn't hear a window open or a door for that matter.

--- In Destiny's room ---

A shadowy figure moved about Destiny's room, hiding in the corners of the room, after locking the door of course. The figure moved over to the bed where Destiny was fast asleep. The figure pulled out some rope, a roll of duck tape and a cloth with a chemical that will make her unconscious for a while. The figure took Destiny and carefully rolled her on her stomach. The figure pulled her arms behind her back and tired her hands behind her back. The figure flipped her back over onto her back and ripped a piece of duck tape off and put it over her mouth. Destiny's eyes opened and widened. She tried to scream. She tossed and turned trying to kick her attacker. The figure wasn't stupid. The figure took the cloth and put it over her nose causing her to breathe in the chloroform. Within a few minutes she was unconscious. The figure slowly walked down the stairs with Destiny on their back. They opened the door and made it out to their car. They stuffed Destiny in the back and got in the front of the car. They drove off to an unknown place.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_A shadowy figure moved about Destiny's room. Hiding in the corners of the room, after locking the door of course. The figure moved over to the bed where Destiny was fast asleep. The figure pulled out some rope, a roll of duck tape and a cloth with a chemical that will make her unconscious for a while. The figure took Destiny and carefully rolled her on her stomach. The figure pulled her arms behind her back and tired her hands behind her back. The figure flipped her back over onto her back and ripped a piece of duck tape off and put it over her mouth. Destiny's eyes opened and widened. She tried to scream. She tossed and turned trying to kick her attacker. The figure wasn't stupid. The figure took the cloth and put it over her nose causing her to breathe in the chloroform. Within a few minutes she was unconscious. The figure slowly walked down the stairs with Destiny on their back. They opened the door and made it out to their car. They stuffed Destiny in the back and got in the front of the car. They drove off to an unknown place. _

--- Back at the Bolton household ---

Troy, Chad and Chris were watching the basketball game still. It was the last few seconds of the game and all three boys were on the edge of their seats. The team they wanted to win won and the jumped up in the air screaming. Gabriella and Taylor walked into the house as they were screaming.

"What is going on?" Gabriella asked.

"It's like feeding time at the zoo," Taylor said. Gabriella and Taylor laughed as the boys settled down.

"Hey Gabs, didn't see ya there," Troy said going over and giving his wife a kiss.

"Uh huh," Gabriella said pulling away, "Where's Destiny?"

"She's upstairs Aunt Gabby," Chris said walking over to them.

"Thank you Chris," Gabriella said, "I'm just going to go say hi to my daughter." Gabriella started to go up the stairs.

"Hey! She's my daughter too!!" Troy shouted up the stairs. Chad shook his head at Troy as he walked over to Taylor and gave her a kiss, "What it's true. I helped!"

"Ew gross," Chris said, "I think I'll go and see Aunt Gabby and Destiny." Chad, Troy and Taylor laughed.

"So-" Chad said put was cut off by a scream. All three adults looked towards the stairs.

"Emily's Missing!" Chris said running down the stairs.

"What?!" Toy yelled. He ran past Chris and up the stairs to Destiny's room where Gabriella was.

"T-troy what are we going to do?" Gabriella asked.

--- With Chad, Taylor and Chris ---

Chris went into the living room and sat down on the couch staring straight ahead. Taylor and Chad looked at each other and walked over to their son. They sat down on the either side of Chris.

"You like her," Chad said. Taylor reached around and whacked Chad on the back of the head, "Hey!"

"You deserve it!" Taylor said.

"Mom, dad's right," Chris said quietly.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"I like Destiny," Chris said, "I'm going for a walk." Chris got up and walked out of the house. Chad and Taylor looked at each other.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Taylor asked moving next to Chad.

"I don't know Tay I really don't know," Chad said quietly, wrapping an arm around his wife.

Troy and Gabriella made there way downstairs, Gabriella clutching tightly onto Troy. Troy sat down onto the couch next to Taylor, pulling Gabriella onto his lap. Gabriella buried her head into Troy's neck. Troy rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"What are you going to do?" Chad asked.

"Well, Gabriella and I are going to call the cops and file a missing persons report," Troy said quietly so Gabriella wouldn't hear. Taylor nodded understanding, "Where did Chris go?"

"He went out on a walk," Taylor said smiling sadly.

-- With Chris --

Chris was walking down the street with his hands in his pocket when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He pulled it out and opened the flap.

'Chris, help me!' Chris saw the name Destiny Bolton. He blinked a couple of times and made sure it really said Destiny Bolton. When it did he carefully typed back.

'Where are you?' Chris patently waited for Destiny to answer back.

'We stopped. I have to go or I'll be in trouble.' Chris typed back.

'Wait no Des!' MESSAGE FAILED Chris groaned and let out a frustrated scream.

"Where are you Des?" Chris asked himself and turned around and made his way back to the Bolton household. Chris walked into the house and Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad looked at him.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked knowing how much Chris liked Destiny.

"No," Chris said, "Destiny, she uh, sent me a text message."

"She what?" Gabriella said jumping up and walking over to Chris.

"Aunt Gabby. She asked me to help her," Chris said, "but she didn't tell me where she is. I'm scared."

"I know you are, we all are," Gabriella said embracing Chris in a hug. Chris pushed her away.

"I'm going home," Chris said. Taylor nodded and Chad gave him the keys to the house. Chris walked out of the house once again.

"He's not going to be okay is he?" Chad asked.

"Nope not until we get Destiny back," Troy said sadly.


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I want to thank **HSMgirl102 **and **HSMluver218** for replying to almost every chapter. I just want to know if people are actually enjoying my story and if I should continue to write it. I mean I just took a look at my stats and I have 1866 hits and only 21 reviews. Is there anything I should be doing different? If so please PM me and let me know. I would really appreciate it. I want to know if people are actually appreciating and enjoying my story. 

Also if any of you have anything you want to see happen let me know. I'll keep track of the ideas and who sent them in. I'll make sure to give the credit for the ideas. So please feel free to PM me with comments on how I can make my writing better or if you have any ideas. Okay enough with me ranting. Here's chapter six.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it. Wish I did though. Maybe I need to have a heart to heart talk with Disney.

Chapter 6

--- 3 weeks later October 11th 2024 ---

Chris locked himself in his room for 3 weeks and hasn't come out once. He had his phone on just incase Emily texts him again but so far he got nothing. Chris was staring at the ceiling when his phone vibrated. He flipped it open and read the text.

'The girl dies in 10 minutes' Chris jumped off his bed, unlocked his door and ran down the stairs.

"Where are you going?!" Chad asked.

"Gotta go can't talk now. Explain later!" Chris said as he opened the front door. He took off down the road to the police station.

"Can we help you son?" the police officer said.

"I have to see Sergeant Michaels. Immediately!" Chris said angry and out of breath. The cop led him to his office.

"Oh hello Chris what can I-" Sergeant Michaels started to say but Chris cut him off.

"Destiny's going to die in 10 minutes!" Chris exclaimed.

"What?" Sergeant Michaels asked confused.

"Destiny. Die. 10 minutes. Do something!" Chris said angrily.

"We don't know where she is," Sergeant Michaels said, "If you can-"

"Forget it!" Chris said storming out of the room. Chris was halfway down the road when his phone vibrated. He pulled out his phone and his eyes widened; he got the information that he needed in order to find Destiny.

'I'm at the barn on the corner of Ship! Help me please! He's coming to kill me!'

"Yes!" Chris said. He took off down the road. He took a sharp turn around the corner of Ship and saw the barn. Chris sprinted and ran to the barn doors. He tried to open them and couldn't. He heard a scream from inside. Anger flowed through Chris's veins. He rammed his body against the door of the barn. The door collapsed. Chris's eyes widened at what he saw. Destiny was against the wall, chained. She struggled and each time she did that the chains would cut into her skin.

"Hey!" Chris yelled. His voice echoed through out the barn. Michael turned around and glared at him.

"Get out of here!" Michael said. Chris took a step closer. But every step he took the closer, the closer Michael got to Destiny. Chris was about 2 feet away from Destiny and Michael was right on top of Destiny. The gun was against Destiny's head. Destiny whimpered in fear, "Come any closer and I'll shoot."

"Chris go," Destiny said terrified of not only her life but Chris's life too.

"Destiny-" Chris said but was cut off by Destiny's scream as Michael cocked the gun so all he had to do was pull the trigger.

"Go!" Destiny yelled. Chris backed out of the barn and ran to the police station. He only got halfway down the road when he heard one gun shot. And then silence followed. He heard tires screeching and a car drive by with Michael in the front.

"Des!" Chris said as he ran back towards the barn. Chris entered the barn and saw Destiny's limp body. He ran over to her and unchained her. Destiny fell forward but Chris caught her and gently laid her down on the ground. He took off his shirt and pressed it to her wounded shoulder. Destiny groaned at the sudden pressure on her shoulder.

"Shh… it's okay. You're safe now Des," Chris said quietly. He moved her hair out of her face and Destiny slowly opened her eyes. Chris smiled at her and Destiny tried to smile back, "Don't hurt your self even more." Destiny felt around for Chris's hand and finally found it. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it as a rush of pain swept over her body. Chris kissed her forehead. Destiny closed her eyes and her breathing became soft.

"Shit," Chris said, "Don't move and don't talk." He got up and ran out so he could get cell phone service. He called 911 and they told him they were going to send an ambulance out there immediately. Chris ran back in and Destiny was calling out for him.

"C-C-Chris," Emily called quietly. Chris rushed over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Hey what did I tell you? Don't talk it will only cause you pain," He said once he saw her wince. Destiny closed her eyes again. Chris could hear the noise of sirens off in the distance. Everything beyond that point was a blur to Chris.

--- 3 hours later ---

Destiny was taken to the hospital and immediately brought to surgery. The gunshot wound was worse than they thought. Chris was sitting in the waiting room of the emergency room when Emily's parents and his parents came rushing in.

"Chris are you okay?!" they all asked as soon as they reached him.

"I'm fine," Chris said quietly.

"Where's Dessy?" Troy asked.

"Surgery," Chris said not in the mood, "I'm going to go to the cafeteria." Chris got up and walked away from the parents. Chad went to go after him but Taylor held him down.

"Let him go," Taylor said.

"He needs some time to think," Gabriella said. Gabriella's hand was shaking in fear. Troy noticed this and took her petite hand in his and squeezed it gently. Gabriella squeezed back as Troy gently ran his finger over her knuckles.

--- 4 hours later ---

Gabriella was sleeping on Troy's shoulder, Troy's head on hers, asleep as well. Taylor and Chad were asleep on the chair. Chris was staring at the doors, where the doctor should be coming out of. The doctor finally came out. Chris stood up and walked over to him.

"How is she?" Chris asked his voice hoarse.

"She's fine. Surgery went fine," The doctor said.

"Can I go see her?" Chris asked hopefully. The doctor nodded and motioned for Chris to follow him. Chris quietly followed the doctor. He stopped in front of a room. Chris peered in and looked around. There were machines hooked up to Destiny and a breathing tube in her nose. Her shoulder was wrapped and she looked in pain. He stepped in the room and the doctor left him alone.

Destiny was still sleeping from the anesthesia that the doctors gave her. Chris walked over and sat down. He gently took her hand.

"Hey Des. You gave me quite a scare," Chris said chuckling a little, "There's something I've been meaning to tell you. We've known each other for the longest time and I think, no I know, that you're the one for me. What I mean is. Des I love you with all my heart. I can never find a way to tell you in person. I come close to but chicken out. And I know you can't hear me and maybe that's a good thing but I needed to get that off my chest."

"_If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her_," Chris softly sang. Destiny's hand twitched.

"Des?" Chris said quietly so she wouldn't disturb her. Destiny's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked at the sound of the voice.

"Hey," She said quietly and her voice hoarse, "I never got to thank you."

"For what?" Chris asked looking at her.

"For saving me," Destiny said smiling, "If it wasn't for you I probably would have been dead right now." Destiny had tears in her eyes when she thought about it.

"Don't think about that okay?" Chris said, "But I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too," Destiny said, "Where is my dad? And my mom?"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"They're out in the waiting room, sleeping. Do you want me to go get them?" Chris asked. Destiny slowly nodded. Chris smiled at her and walked out of the room. Destiny watched Chris walk out of the room. She smiled to herself. She heard him talking to her. _He loves me _Emily thought. She also heard him sing. She thought he had the most amazing voice ever. Chris walked out into the waiting room. He walked over to Troy and Gabriella. He shook them awake.

"Waz goin on?" Troy asked half asleep.

"Destiny's up. She's asking for you and Aunt Gabi," Chris said sitting down next to Troy. Troy nodded and shook Gabriella awake.

"Huh?" Gabriella asked sitting up.

"Dessy's awake, come on," Troy said. Gabriella and Troy made their way back to Destiny's room. Troy walked in.

"Hey Kiddo," Troy said going over to her bed.

"Dad? Mom?" Destiny asked smiling, "I've missed you guys so much." Gabriella walked over and sat next to Destiny's bed holding her hand.

"We missed you too," Gabriella said tears in her eyes.

"When do I get to go home?" Destiny asked looking from her dad to her mom.

"I'll go ask the doctors," Gabriella said getting up and walking out of the room. Destiny looked at her dad. Troy looked at his daughter. He took her hand and rubbed it with his thumb.

"I was so scared," Destiny said quietly.

"I know you were baby," Troy said moving some of her hair out of her face.

"I really thought he was going to kill me Dad," Destiny said, "I thought he was going to kill Chris too."

"Sweetie, your Grandpa called. They caught Michael. Actually they found his car on the side of the road, in a ditch," Troy said.

"Is he okay?" Destiny asked concerned.

"We don't know right now. When I checked with his parents, he was in surgery," Troy said. Destiny looked down. Gabriella came back in to the room.

"The doctors said you will be able to leave in a week," Gabriella said, "and, Troy, visiting hours are over." Troy stood up and kissed Destiny on the forehead.

"Do you guys have to go?" Destiny asked quietly.

"Yes we have to go but we'll stop by tomorrow okay?" Gabriella said kissing her daughters forehead. Destiny nodded.

"Love you," Troy said.

"Love you too," Destiny said. Troy and Gabriella walked out of the room.

--- 3 hours later ---

Destiny had just finished her dinner and was in her bed watching TV. A nurse came in with a wheelchair.

"What's that for?" Destiny asked confused.

"A young man is asking to see you," the nurse said helping Destiny sit up. She helped Destiny into the wheel chair and wheeled her to a room. Destiny gasped when she saw who was in the bed, "Here's the girl you requested to see." The nurse rolled the wheelchair over to the side of the bed and left her there. Destiny started at Michael.

"Why?" Destiny asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I didn't want anyone to have you D… you were mine. I loved you," Michael said weakly, "That's not why I asked you to come here. D, the doctors said I won't make it through the night."

"What? No, Mike you can't die!" Destiny said grabbing his hand and holding it.

"It's not my choice to die Destiny. I wanted to see you one last time before I die. D I'm sorry for ever doing this to you. I'm sorry for hurting you when we were dating. I'm so sorry D. Please forgive me," Michael said. He looked at Destiny with tears in his eyes. Destiny got tears in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Of course I forgive you. I always loved you. You scared me Mike. I couldn't deal with the abuse anymore. That's why I ended it. I was scared of you," Destiny said gripping his hand tightly.

"D, promise me that you'll find some one who will take care of you. Some one who won't treat you like I did," Michael said getting weaker.

"I promise," Destiny said quietly, a tear slipping down her face. Michael lifted a hand to wipe it away, "As long as you promise me you'll send me a message from heaven, just so I know you're okay."

"I promise. D… can you kiss me one last time?" Michael said his breathing getting shallower. Destiny nodded and leaned over and kissed him softly. She pulled away and looked at Michael. He had a smile on his face, "I will always love you." Michael closed his eyes and let out a breath. His hand became limp in hers. Destiny broke down crying. She laid her head on his chest.

"I'll always love you Mike. Always," Destiny said quietly to herself. Destiny cried into Michael's chest and she could have sworn that she could feel his fingers playing with her hair. A nurse came in and smiled sympathetically at Destiny.

"Miss. Bolton, we have to get you back to your room. His parents are here to say their goodbye," the nurse said. Destiny sat up and let the nurse wheel her away from the bed and out the door. She smiled sadly at Michael's parents. They nodded at Destiny. The nurse brought Destiny back to her room and set her back on the bed.

"Good night Miss. Bolton," The nurse said. Destiny didn't answer. The nurse shut her door and Destiny just laid there. So many thoughts were going through her head. _I can't believe this. Mike's dead. Sure he hurt me but I didn't want him to _die._I can't believe this._ Destiny closed her eyes, and let a tear fall.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys:**

**Sorry for the long wait for an update. I've been working on bringing my Chemistry grade up. I was going to update yesterday (Sat. 10.6.07) but I was at another Corbin concert. I got there early and I saw him rehearsing. Then he went to leave and I tried to talk to him and I saw these 3 girls get a VIP pass from David (Corbin's Dad). I started crying. I walked away and my friend pulled me over to a tree, in line of Corbin's vision from the van he went into. Corbin's one dancer noticed me and poked Corbin who turned and looked at me. I saw them hand Corbin a towel and I saw him wipe his face on it. He handed it to his dancer and the dancer stuck it out the window and pointed at me. I walked over and took it. Corbin smiled softly at me and waved. I waved back at him smiling and ran back to my friend. The towel was wet with Corbin's sweat. I was like omg! And if you held it at a certain angle you can see dirt on it. Then it was time for the concert. I waved the towel when he was looking my way. He smiled, pointed at me and winked. I liked died and went to heaven. So that's why I didn't update on Saturday so here's the update. I hope you guys are still reading. If you are I thank you so much! By the way sorry for the long AN. Enjoy!!!**

Chapter 8

-- 1 week later October 18th 2020 --

Destiny never told her parents about Michael. Her mom wouldn't be there with her dad to pick her up to take her home. She was going out with Taylor so just her dad would be there. Destiny was sitting up in her bed, thanks to the nurses help. She was playing with the sheet on the bed waiting for her dad to come in. Troy ran into the room out of breath.

"So…sorry I'm late," Troy said putting his hands on his knees.

"You okay? You look and sound like you just ran a marathon," Destiny said quietly standing up. Her shoulder was healed and she would be fine but Michael's words still remained with her, _I will always love you_.

"I'm fine, but are you okay? You're very quiet," Troy said as his daughter walked over to him.

"Let's go," Destiny said. Troy put his arm around Destiny's shoulders and walked out of the room. They walked past the room where Michael was staying. She looked in the room and felt tears coming to her eyes.

"Destiny? You okay?" Troy asked when he saw his daughter stop. Destiny nodded and continued walking. Troy looked at the room suspiciously and ran to catch up with Destiny. Destiny and Troy got to the car and Destiny got in. She let her head rest on the window. Troy started the car and drove away from the hospital.

"Want to get some ice cream?" Troy asked.

"Sure," Destiny said in a whisper.

"Baby girl, if something is bothering you, you know you can tell me," Troy said.

"Dad I'm fine," Destiny said as Troy pulled into the ice cream parlor. Troy sighed.

"Vanilla cone?" Troy asked Destiny. She nodded and looked out the window. Troy walked away and a few minutes later came back. He got in and handed Destiny the cone who took it and began eating it. Troy drove back to the house. Troy parked the car in the drive way and got out. He opened Destiny's door and helped her out of the car.

"Thanks," Destiny said quietly. They walked up to the house and Troy unlocked the front door. Destiny smiled feeling happy that she was home again.

"Come on, lets get you into pajamas so you can just relax today," Troy said helping her up the stairs. Destiny opened the door to her room and gasped. On her bed was a single red rose. Only Michael knew she loved roses. She never told anyone else. Tears formed in her eyes as she remembered what he promised.

_Flashback_

"_D, promise me that you'll find some one who will take care of you. Some one who won't treat you like I did," Michael said getting weaker. _

"_I promise," Destiny said quietly, a tear slipping down her face. Michael lifted a hand to wipe it away, "As long as you promise me you'll send me a message from heaven, just so I know you're okay."_

"_I promise. D… can you kiss me one last time?" Michael said his breathing getting shallower._

_End Flashback_

Destiny went over and fingered the rose. She looked up at the ceiling. Troy came over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What is a rose doing in your room?" Troy asked.

"He remembered…" Destiny whispered, "Mike remembered."

"Destiny, what are you talking about?" Troy asked as his daughter sat on the bed.

"Mike asked for me while I was in the hospital. He told me to promise him that I would find someone who will take care of me, not like him. I promised him as long as he promised me that he would send me a message from heaven so I knew he made it," Destiny said, "I never told anyone I liked roses just for that reason, they were Mike's flowers. He always gave them to me. I guess this was his way telling me that he made it." Troy sat next to Destiny and hugged her.

"I'm sorry," Troy said. Destiny shook her head.

"No it's okay. He's in a better place and I know he will always love me," Destiny said smiling smelling the rose.

"Chris wants to see you just to let you know," Troy said patting his daughter knee.

"I'll call him later maybe," Destiny said smiling.

"Just think about calling him sooner," Troy said. He kissed Destiny's head and walked out of the room. Destiny sighed. She stared at the phone. She picked it up and dialed the familiar numbers that she knew so well.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! Okay so Corbin remembers me! Okay so you all know how he gave me a towel? Well I also had a picture for him to sign and I made him a photo album. ****Well my teacher was there and she went to meet him. Well the picture I gave him, she gave it to him and he SIGNED it. She said to him "I am a high school teacher and one of my students was here tonight and she was really upset cause she is a big fan and wanted to meet you. She told me you had given her a towel." And she told me Corbin said, "Oh yea... I remember her. I gave the towel to my drummer to give to her." When I heard that I was like, "Oh My God!!! He remembered me!!!" And then my teacher said, "She made this." And she hands him the album. He goes to sign it and she was like, "No no no no I don't want you to sign it, she wants you to have this. She's a huge fan and she spent hours on this." He was like, "She made this." He then asked, "Is she here?" I was freaking out by this point. He kept on saying, "This is so sweet. This is so so sweet." He took a picture with it. I have the picture on my desk right now looking at it. My heart is still racing.****So right now I'm staring at the picture. He is so hot! And now on with the next chapter!**

Chapter 9

Down the street Chris was laying in his room, on his bed. His mind had been on Destiny for the past week. Chris had wanted to go visit her in the hospital but Troy said that Destiny didn't want him there. Chris was devastated. He jumped a foot in the air when he heard his cell phone ring.

"_If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the-"_ Chris picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Chris asked breathing heavily.

"Whoa what's the matter with you?" Destiny asked, "Sounds like you just ran a marathon or something."

"Nope but you scared the shit out of me," Chris said. Destiny giggled. Chris smiled. Destiny's giggle was like music to his ears.

"Don't you know? It's my job," Destiny said smiling.

"Hardy har har," Chris said, "So what's up?"

"I was going to call Lizzie and see if she wanted to go to Six Flags tonight. Are you up to going?" Destiny asked.

"Sure, mind if I call Brandon?" Chris asked knowing that his best friend had a huge crush on Destiny's best friend Lizzie Baylor.

"Not at all. Make sure you and Cross are at my house by 5:30 or 5:45. My dad will drop us off at Six Flags and will pick us up around 11," Destiny said.

"Wait, its October. Doesn't that mean that it's Fright Fest time? Aren't you and Lizzie terrified?" Chris asked confused.

"Yup which is why we're going. See you then," Destiny said hanging up. Chris hung up and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll never understand girls," Chris muttered as he dialed Brandon's number.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Destiny got off the phone with Chris she called her friend Lizzie Baylor. She let it ring a few times.

"Hello?' Lizzie answered.

"Hey Liz! Do you want to go to Six Flags tonight with Chris and Brandon?" Destiny asked smiling.

"Sure! How are things between you and Chris? When are you going to tell him?" Lizzie asked. Destiny groaned.

"After you tell Brandon you like him," Destiny said grinning.

"Shut up Em. You know I can't tell Brandon I like him!" Lizzie said, "What time do I need to be at your house?"

"I told Chris 5:30 or 5:45. But it's really up to you," Destiny said.

"I'll talk to my parents and I'll text you later," Lizzie said. Destiny nodded and then realized that Lizzie couldn't see her.

"That's fine. I'll leave my phone on during dinner. See ya later," Destiny said hanging up. She sighed and smiled to herself. She lay back on her bed and picked up the rose, "give it time Mike. Give it time."


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! Okay I'll admit I totally forgot about my story. I feel so horrible right now. But I also have another reason why I forgot about it. So much stuff has been happening both in my life and with school. Also I might be auditioning for High School Musical 3 sometime this year so that's a big excitement. So again, I'm sorry for not updating. I hope you're still reading this!**

**Chapter 10**

Destiny groaned and looked at the clock. 4:00pm is what her clock read. She pushed herself up off the bed. She grabbed her cell phone and put it in her pocket of her jeans. She made her way upstairs from the basement, where her room is. She saw her parents sitting on the couch watching the news.

"When's dinner?" Destiny asked sitting down next to her dad.

"No clue," Troy said, "Shh! Highlights of last night's basketball game are on." Destiny and Gabriella rolled their eyes. Gabriella pointed to the kitchen and Destiny nodded. Destiny walked to the kitchen and waited for her mom to come in. Gabriella stood up and walked to the kitchen.

"Was he like this is High School Mom?" Destiny asked.

"Worse," Gabriella said. Destiny giggled, "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Umm… I guess just pizza," Destiny said, "I don't want to go on rides with a full stomach." Gabriella nodded. She dialed the pizza place.

"Hi I would like a large pie. Half extra cheese half pepperoni," Gabriella said. She nodded, "Thank you." She hung up, "The pizza will be ready in 20 minutes." Destiny nodded.

"Call me when dinner's here. I'm going back to my room," Destiny said leaving the kitchen. Destiny walked down to the basement where her room was. She sat down at her computer and logged onto AIM. She looked at her buddy list and pressed Chris's screen name.

**Wildcatzcaptainx26: Eating dinner then goin to SF with Des, Liz and Brandon. Text it.**

Destiny rolled her eyes. She was checking her email when she got an IM from someone she didn't know.

**popularxbitch: Stay away from Chris**

Destiny looked at the screen name confused. _Who is this? I don't have her on my list._

**dancerxbasketballchic: Who is this? And how did you get my sn?**

**popularxbitch: Mandi. I have my sources. Listen stay away from Chris got it?**

**dancerxbasketballchic: u cant tell me wat 2 do. Chris is mi friend… **

**popularxbitch: yeah well I like him. So now he's not ur friend. And if u dont stop being friends with him… ill spill ur secret.**

Destiny gulped. Her secret… her secret from her life outside of Albuquerque.

**dancerxbasketballchic: how do you know? **

**popularxbitch: oh well my cousin was friends with Michael and he told him everything. yup even wat u 2 did.**

**dancerxbasketballchic: i didnt do nethin willingly! he fucking drugged me just to get wat he wanted!**

**popularxbitch: yeah uh huh that's wat they all say. neway u dont stay away from chris… ill tell the whole school about ur "fun" u had with him. **

_**popularxbitch has signed off**_

**Okay so please read and review. I have the next chapter partly written. I'll try to write more. I'm sorta stuck but once I get inspiration then I'll write more. So R & R!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay well I got done with the chapter earlier than I expected so I decided to post it. It may be a while longer until I get the next chapter up because I need to get inspired. I'll work on it little by little. So please don't give up on my story. I'm also very busy with school and such so that may set me back as well. Anyway enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 11**

**Recap:**

_Destiny gulped. Her secret… her secret from her life outside of Albuquerque._

_**dancerxbasketballchic: how do you know? **_

_**popularxbitch: oh well my cousin was friends with Michael and he told him everything. yup even wat u 2 did.**_

_**dancerxbasketballchic: i didnt do nethin willingly! he fucking drugged me just to get wat he wanted!**_

_**popularxbitch: yeah uh huh that's wat they all say. neway u dont stay away from chris… ill tell the whole school about ur "fun" u had with him. **_

_**popularxbitch has signed off**_

**End Recap**

Destiny groaned in frustration.

"Destiny! Pizza's here!" Gabriella shouted from upstairs. Destiny put an away message up and walked upstairs her phone in her pocket.

"Where's dad?" Destiny asked coming into the kitchen and getting a glass.

"He's coming," Gabriella said.

"Yeah what in about 5 minutes?" Destiny said rolling her eyes sitting down. Troy came into the kitchen and sat down, "Amazing. He's here in less than 5 minutes."

"Hey watch it," Troy said smiling. Destiny giggled. Her phone vibrated. She took it out.

'_hey mom's dropping me off at 5'_

'_see u then xxx'_ Destiny text back to Lizzie.

"Who was that?" Troy asked. Destiny looked at her mom who nodded.

"Oh you know my 21 year old boyfriend," Destiny said like it was nothing. Troy choked on his water.

"What?" He asked coughing.

"Dad chill I'm kidding. It was Lizzie," Destiny said laughing, "Man I wish I had a camera." Gabriella was laughing too.

"You know. It's not nice to play tricks on me. Especially when you need a ride somewhere," Troy said.

"Honey you know we're just playing with you," Gabriella said smiling at Troy.

"Yeah I know," Troy said, "what time are they getting here?"

"Well Lizzie will be here around 5 and Brandon and Chris will be here by 5:30 or 5:45," Destiny said.

"Ah, the crush," Gabriella said. Destiny looked at her mom.

"What?"

"Oh you know, your little crush on a certain Danforth," Gabriella said slyly. Troy looked between the two of them.

"Am I missing something?" Troy asked confused. Gabriella and Destiny looked at Troy.

"Dad just go back to eating your pizza," Destiny said, "And I _don't _like Chris."

"Sure you don't," Gabriella said smiling at her daughter. Destiny rolled her eyes and ate her pizza, blushing slightly. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay will someone talk because this silence is driving me crazy," Destiny said getting another piece of pizza.

"So what time do you need your father to pick you up?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm… 11," Destiny said looking at her parents, "I mean unless you want me back earlier then that's okay."

"No 11's fine right Troy?" Gabriella asked. Troy nodded his mouth full of pizza. Destiny rolled her eyes. She finished her second slice and gulped down the rest of her soda.

"I'm going to go get ready. Call me when Lizzie gets here," Destiny said throwing her plate and can and dashed out of the kitchen.

"She likes him," Gabriella said.

"Really?" Troy asked, "How can you tell?"

"She's just like me when I first fell in love with you," Gabriella said smiling softly. Troy smiled back at Gabriella and continued to eat his pizza.


	13. Chapter 12

**AN: **Hey Guys! Sorry for the long update and short chapter. I've been really busy and I'm getting busier and busier so the updates may be a little slow. If any of you guys have ideas tell me in a PM! I'll be glad to use them, if I can, and I'll credit you!!

**Chapter 12**

Destiny turned on her monitor to her computer. A message popped up on her screen.

_**Annabananaxx3**_: hey gurl! just wanted to remind u about the thing we have to rite for therapy… on who u r. kk I gtg. "family" time. joy rolls eyes ttyl!

Destiny sighed. She had forgotten all about the paragraph she had to write. She had to write one paragraph about who she was. The only problem was that she didn't know who she was. She thought she did but she really didn't. She began to type. She typed her name and the date and what the assignment was. She stopped typing. She didn't know what else to type. The cursor blinked rapidly. She stared at the computer screen.

"Destiny! Lizzie's here!" Troy shouted from upstairs. Destiny smiled and minimized the screen. She ran upstairs.

"Thanks Dad," Destiny said dragging Lizzie downstairs to the basement.

"So… have you talked to lover boy?" Lizzie asked.

"No and he's not my lover boy," Destiny said glaring at Lizzie, "in case you didn't know, I happen to have a crush on someone." Lizzie's eyes widened.

"Who?!" Lizzie practically yelled.

"Matt," Destiny said putting her phone in her pocket.

"Matt who?" Lizzie asked thinking of all the Matt's she knew.

"Robertson," Destiny said plainly.

"You mean the one that always hangs around with Mandi? The one you used to like in middle school?" Lizzie asked. Destiny nodded.

"That's the one," Destiny said.

"But you have to have a small crush on Chris," Lizzie said, "Right?"

"I guess I like him a little," Destiny said shrugging a little bit.

"I, truthfully, don't think you should even think about Matt. He's nothing but a player," Lizzie said.

"Yeah I get that but maybe he's changed," Destiny said going to her closet. She looked through her closet and picked out a V-Neck halter (**AN: Link in Profile**) and skinny jeans. She went into the bathroom and changed. She straightened her shoulder length hair and gave it a little curl at the ends. (**AN: Hair style in Profile**) She added a clip to her hair. She smiled to herself. She opened the door, "So how do I look?" Lizzie looked over at her.

"Like you're going on a date," Lizzie said. Destiny rolled her eyes, "Or are you trying to impress a certain someone?"

"No I'm not trying to impress a certain someone. You never know who you'll see at Six Flags," Destiny said grabbing her enV off the computer desk. She checked the time, "Lets go the boys should be here-"

"Destiny! Chris and Brandon are at the door!" Troy yelled.

"I'll get it dad!" Destiny said grabbing Lizzie's wrist and running upstairs with her. Destiny ran to the front door and opened it. Her mouth opened slightly.

"Wow…" Destiny and Chris both said.


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: I know there isn't Six Flags in New Mexico so I'm using the Six Flags that is near where I live. So just deal okay? Okay. I also want to say thank you to **_Fly to the IS I_ **and **_GG7HEverwoodHSMfan _**for reviewing to my last chapter. They were the only two reviewed. So thanks again! There is going to be a poll at the end of this chapter so please vote!**

Chapter 13

Destiny was stunned. Chris was standing in her doorway looking amazingly stunning. Lizzie snapped her fingers in front of her friend. Destiny snapped out of her daze.

"Hey Danforth, Cross," Destiny said, "Dad! Come on! We're ready!" Destiny pushed them out side and walked to the car, Lizzie right next to her.

"Okay what was up with you freezing when you saw Chris?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing," Destiny said quietly as her dad got into the drivers seat. Chris and Brandon appeared next to Lizzie, "Brandon, Lizzie then Chris."

"What's that?" Chris asked Destiny.

"The seating order idiot," Destiny said getting into the passenger seat and shutting the door closed. Lizzie sighed and shook her head. They got in and were off to Six Flags.

"Now Destiny you have the-" Troy started to say.

"Season passes? Yes," Destiny answered.

"And you have your–" Troy said once again.

"Cell phone? Yes again," Destiny said getting aggravated. She could feel a headache starting. She had been feeling them for a couple of days. She would be fine during the day but towards the end of the day she would get a major headache.

"Okay I was just asking," Troy said. Chris looked at her and leaned forward.

"Hey, you okay?" Chris asked Destiny.

"I'm fine," Destiny said closing her eyes.

"Whatever you say Des, whatever you say," Chris said sitting back and looking out the window. Destiny could feel her dad's eyes on her.

"Dad quit looking at me," Destiny muttered. Troy shook his head and continued driving. 20 minutes later he pulled up in front of the Six Flags entrance. Destiny got out and Troy let the window go down.

"Call me when you guys want to come home," Troy said.

"Okay dad," Destiny said.

"Behave," Troy said.

"We will dad," Destiny said annoyed.

"Don't get into-" Troy said.

"Goodbye dad," Destiny said walking away from the car and going to where her friends were standing.

"A little harsh don't you think?" Lizzie asked as they followed Destiny to the entrance.

"He just gets so annoying. Asking me questions. I mean I know what to do already I'm not 5," Destiny said walking through the metal detector. She waited for her friends on the other side. While she was waiting she rubbed her eyes trying to get rid of the headache that was forming.

"Hey you ready?" Destiny heard Lizzie say. Destiny opened her eyes and looked at Lizzie. She nodded and walked towards the center of the park. She did, however, notice the worried look on Chris's face.

"Where to first?" Destiny asked.

"How about Nitro?" Chris suggested. They all nodded in agreement and began the walk to Nitro. Destiny was walking ahead of the others, "I'll go talk to her." Lizzie and Brandon nodded. Chris walked up to Destiny. Lizzie and Brandon looked at each other and blushed as they locked eyes. They walked side by side and their hands brushed. Lizzie bit her lip and looked at Brandon out of the corner of her eyes. She felt Brandon carefully reach for her hand. Lizzie let him take her hand and lace his fingers with hers. Lizzie looked at Brandon and Brandon smiled at her. Lizzie blushed and smiled back.

Chris took his place next to Destiny. He studied her and sighed. He could tell, just by looking at her face, that something was wrong. Chris knew Destiny was the stubborn one and wouldn't tell anyone if something was wrong. So it was up to him to get it out of her.

"Hey," Chris said, "you okay?"

"I'm fine," Destiny said, "I just have a small headache."

"You sure?" Chris asked. Destiny nodded and looked at Chris, "if there was something wrong you would tell me right?"

"Of course. We're best friends after all," Destiny said. Chris looked at her and sighed.

"Lets go I see Nitro up ahead," Chris said walking away from her.

"Chris!" Destiny called out to him. He didn't respond but just kept walking. Destiny groaned and sighed. Lizzie and Brandon appeared next to her.

"Everything okay?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah everything's," Destiny said and looked at the two and noticed their hands, "fine." She finished in a whisper. Destiny grinned at her friends and whispered to Lizzie, "you have a lot of explaining to do." Lizzie rolled her eyes but nodded. They walked towards Nitro and got in line behind Chris. Lizzie gave her a slight push. Destiny whipped her head around and glared at Lizzie.

"Talk to him," Lizzie hissed. Destiny narrowed her eyes and stood there with her arms crossed.

"Guys, I'm not feeling too well. I think I'm going to sit this one and I'll join you on the next one okay?" Destiny said quietly. Lizzie and Brandon nodded. Destiny looked at Chris and then turned around and walked out of line. She went over to where the exit is and sat down on the bench. She played with her fingers and looked down at the ground.

"Destiny?" a male voice called her name. Destiny looked up and smiled shyly.

"Hey," Destiny said shyly as the guy sat down next to her.

**Okay so here's the poll:**

**Should I continue with my story?**

**Yes**

**Or**

**No**

**I need to know that people are actually interested in my story and that people will actually bare with me. School, for me, is really tough right now. I'm not doing well in Chemistry because I don't understand it at all. And it doesn't help that I have ADD and I can't sit still. So please I need to know that you guys will bare with me. I know I don't update often, believe me I want to I just don't have time to. I'll try to update as soon as I can. So please leave me a nice review letting me know the answer to the poll. **

** Corbin's My Man **


	15. Chapter 14

**AN: First off I want to say thanks to all who reviewed to my last chapter (Chapter 18 it was the an AN). The last chapter was the most reviews I have ever gotten. 19! lol sorry just a little bit happy about that. Thanks to those who have reviewed Chapter 19 (really Chapter 13). 5 reviews but they are amazing. Thanks Guys!**

**Anyway I'm doing much better in Chemistry so that's good. So hopefully you'll see more updates, but I can't guarantee anything.**

Chapter 14

"So, what's a pretty girl like you sitting here alone for?" Matt asked. Destiny blushed.

"Waiting for my friends to get on Nitro," Destiny said trying not to think about how close Matt is sitting to her.

"Why aren't you on there?" Matt asked curiously.

"Chris is mad at me so I left and decided to wait," Destiny said shyly.

"How about you come and go on a ride with me?" Matt suggested.

"Really?" Destiny asked her voice cracking. She blushed in embarrassment. Matt chuckled.

"Yes really. So why don't you text your friend and let him know where you're going," Matt said.

"Okay," Destiny said biting her lip. She got out her phone and sent a text to Lizzie. While Destiny was sending a text to Lizzie, Matt was sending one to Mandi.

_phase 1 complete… _Matt pressed send and waited a bit before he felt his phone vibrate.

_fabulous evil grin _Matt rolled his eyes and put his phone back into his pocket.

"You ready to go?" Matt asked. Destiny nodded. They started walking towards Skull Mountain, "So… did you know that my parents transferred me to West High this past summer?" Destiny looked at Matt.

"So that's why I haven't seen you around school," Destiny said.

"Do you miss me, Miss. Bolton?" Matt asked slightly nudging her. Destiny blushed.

"M-maybe," Destiny muttered. Matt smiled.

"You missed me," Matt said.

"Wow big ego much?" Destiny joked. Matt gasped.

"Ouch D, that hurt," Matt joked around, "that hurt right here." Matt pointed to his heart. Destiny rolled her eyes. Matt laughed and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You're fine, big baby," Destiny said smiling up at him. Matt looked down at her.

"You're too cute Destiny, you're too cute," Matt said chuckling. Destiny bit her lip and stared straight ahead as he led her into the Skull Mountain Rock. On the outside, Destiny was calm, but on the inside she was freaking out.

Chris looked at Lizzie, "Who was that?" Chris asked Lizzie who just put her phone away.

"Destiny," Lizzie muttered as the line moved.

"Well what did she want?" Chris asked.

"She just wanted to let me know that she saw Matt and decided to go on some rides with him," Lizzie said, "She said that she would meet up with us later."

"Great," Chris said.

"Chris!" an annoying voice called out. Lizzie, Chris and Brandon groaned all knowing who it was, "Chris! There you are!" Mandi walked up to them ignoring everyone's angry voices. Mandi hook her arm around Chris's.

"What do you want Mandi?" Chris asked annoyed.

"Oh silly I saw you and wanted to come hang out with you," Mandi said.

"Um, excuse me," Lizzie said, "Yeah you're not welcome here." Mandi turned to Lizzie.

"Was I talking to you? No I don't think so," Mandi said and turned back to Chris, "so Chris, do you mind if I join you?"

"Uh," Chris said looking over her shoulder at Lizzie who was mouthing 'no' over and over again. He turned to look at Mandi who was using the innocent pout that Destiny always uses to get her way, "fine." Lizzie groaned and leaned back against Brandon who wrapped his arms around her waist and let his head rest on her shoulder.

Destiny was getting tired of waiting in line for the ride. She was never the patient one that was Chris. Chris could wait for hours just to go on a ride. The thought of Chris made her smile.

"Des? Earth to Des," Matt said waving his hand in front of her face. Destiny snapped out of her daze.

"Don't call me Des," Destiny said as the line moved up.

"Why not?" Matt asked.

"Because only Chris is allowed to call me Des," Destiny said quietly. Matt nodded, "This line is taking forever." Destiny felt a pair of arms slip around her waist.

"Hey Destiny," Matt whispered in her ear. Destiny bit her lip.

"What?" Destiny asked quietly.

"I have a secret to tell you," Matt said.

"What's the secret?" Destiny asked.

"The secret is that you're cute and I like you," Matt said. Destiny blushed, "and that I want you to be my girlfriend." Destiny sighed and stepped out of his arms.

"One problem," Destiny said looking at him, "you go to West High and I go to East. You're a Knight and I'm a Wildcat."

"So that shouldn't make a difference. And no one has to know," Matt said, "listen for Halloween, my friend is having a party and he says I can bring someone. I want you to come with me." Matt took Destiny hand in his and laced his fingers with hers.

"But what about my dad? He won't let me go," Destiny said.

"Talk to your dad. He's gotta let you have some fun in your life," Matt said rubbing the pad of his thumb on her cheek. Destiny looked up at Matt. Matt looked down at Destiny. He slowly leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. Destiny's eyes closed. Matt pulled away and Destiny opened her eyes, "So, will you be my girlfriend, Destiny Bolton?" Destiny nodded smiling. Matt smiled at her and they moved up to the gate to get on the ride.

Chris was still waiting in line to get on Nitro. It wasn't moving very fast. Mandi was hanging on Chris's arm. She was talking into Chris's ear non-stop.

"Oh will you shut up already!" Lizzie said annoyed. Mandi gasped and turned to Chris.

"She's being mean to me," Mandi whined._ Maybe because she's right,_ Chris thought, "Chris are you listening to me?!" Chris looked at Mandi.

"Yeah," Chris said looking at Lizzie and Brandon for help. Lizzie mouthed 'I turned her out.'

"Oh look! The line moved! Come on Chris!" Mandi said dragging Chris up to the lines where they would wait to get on to the ride. Lizzie and Brandon looked at each other. Lizzie just rolled her eyes and Brandon grabbed her hand.

"Come on," Brandon said, "just ignore her."

"Oh you mean like I do to my mother sometimes?" Lizzie asked. Brandon laughed.

"Yes just like that," Brandon said lacing his fingers with hers and walked to where Chris and Mandi were waiting.

"-and then I was like no way. And she was like yes way! I was like how dare she steal my boyfriend! So I broke up with him and made her life a living nightmare. And then I said-," Mandi said but Chris interrupted her.

"Mandi, listen, if you want to hang out with us, that's fine. But you need to stop talking okay?" Chris said as nicely as possible. Mandi pouted.

"But don't you like hearing me talk?" Mandi asked.

"No!" Everyone waiting in line for Nitro shouted. Mandi scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Lizzie giggled and Brandon wrapped his arms around her waist and let her rest against him, her back against his chest.

"Chris? Why won't you do that to me?" Mandi asked.

"Because we're not dating!" Chris said as Mandi's eyes filled with tears, "No no no don't cry please. Please don't cry."

"Why don't you like me?" Mandi asked.

"I like you-" Chris said. Mandi smiled.

"Good then you're my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend," Mandi said.

"Do I have a choice?" Chris asked.

"No of course not," Mandi said leaning against Chris and taking his arms and wrapping them around her waist. Chris groaned and Lizzie covered up a giggle with a cough.

Destiny and Matt walked out of Skull Mountain hand in hand.

"That was so much fun!" Destiny said smiling. Matt looked at her.

"You've never been on this ride before?" Matt asked. Destiny shook her head.

"I always chickened out," Destiny said blushing.

"So why did you go on with me?" Matt asked. Destiny stopped walking and pulled him over to the side.

"Because I feel safe with you and I wanted to see what it was like," Destiny said smiling. Matt smiled at her and leaned in and softly kissed her. Destiny pulled away.

"Come on, lets go find Chris, Lizzie and Brandon," Destiny said walking towards Nitro. Matt laced his fingers with Destiny's and Destiny smiled and blushed.

"You know," Matt said, "you're cute when you blush." Destiny bumped into him playfully.

"That's not true," Destiny said, "you're just saying that because you have to."

"No I'm not," Matt said, "I mean it." Destiny smiled and her smile fell when she saw Chris.

"That was so much fun! I had fun! Did you have fun?! I totally had fun!" Mandi said as she, Chris, Lizzie and Brandon walked off of Nitro and out of the exit.

"Yeah Mandi we had fun," Chris answered as Mandi dragged him ahead of Lizzie and Brandon. Lizzie turned to Brandon.

"That was like so much fun! I had fun! Like did you have fun?! I totally had fun!" Lizzie said laughing fakely, "Oh please."

"Liz, be nice," Brandon said looking at his girlfriend.

"Be nice? Moi? I don't think so. Not to her. I don't like her," Lizzie said. Brandon just looked at her.

"You are so much like your mom," Brandon said. Lizzie glared at him, "according to my mom. From all the stories she told me about your mom, you're just like her." Lizzie smiled and wrapped an arm around Brandon's waist.

"Chill, I was just joking with you," Lizzie said. Brandon faked being hurt.

"That hurt Liz, it really did," Brandon said grinning.

"Oh stop it," Lizzie said as she ran into Chris, "ouch! Dude what's up?" Lizzie looked to see what Chris was looking at, "Destiny?"

"Chris?" Destiny asked hurt in her voice when she saw him with Mandi.

"Matt," Chris and Brandon growled. Matt smirked.

"Danforth, Cross," Matt said grinning.

"Mandi!" Mandi piped in. Everyone looked at her, "I felt left out." Mandi clung to Chris. Destiny looked at Chris with hurt in her eyes and Chris looked at Destiny with a look that said 'help me.'

**AN: Hey guys! Well my computer is back! lol. I'm so happy it's not even funny. I want to thank you guys for sticking with me. I know I haven't been the best author because I haven't been updating lately but I had good reasons: school (grades) and my computer. But never fear my computer is up and running so there should be more chapters coming. Although I do have to warn you guys…. Play auditions are this weekend (December 1****st****) and then play practices start sometime in December so I may not have time to write depending on what part I get. But the good news is I'm not trying out for a lead so I shouldn't have a really big part. So again I'm so sorry for the long wait. This chapter is, or should be, longer than the rest of my chapters because I'm trying to make up for it. **

**xx Corbin's My Man xx**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lizzie looked between her two friends.

"Des, why don't you and Chris go off and talk?" Lizzie said. Destiny looked at Lizzie.

"I don't think-" Destiny started to say but Chris cut in.

"That's a good idea Liz," Chris said motioning over towards the fence. Destiny turned to Matt.

"I'll be right back okay?" Destiny said. Matt nodded and softly kissed her. Destiny smiled as she pulled away and walked over to where Chris is.

Once Chris and Destiny left Lizzie turned to Matt and Mandi. She studied the two of them and her hand balled into a fist. Brandon wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Look, I don't know what you two think you're doing, but leave my friends alone," Lizzie said. Matt and Mandi looked at each other.

"Us? Do something? We are not," Matt said.

"Cut the crap! You don't really like her! Your just dating her so Mandi can have Chris!" Lizzie said as Brandon whispered words in her ear to calm her down.

"I wouldn't do that!" Mandi shrieked.

"Yes you would! Because you're that type of person!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I am not!" Mandi shrieked again.

"And can you stop shrieking with that annoying thing you call a voice?" Lizzie said. Brandon and Matt bit back a laugh.

"Uh!" Mandi said and walked away from them. Lizzie just rolled her eyes.

**With Destiny and Chris**

"Des are you sure about Matt?" asked Chris.

"I'm positive, why?"

"He seems like he's using you for something... I don't trust him," Chris admitted.

"Chris, I can take care of myself, I don't need to be protecting me," said Destiny.

"Des, I don't like the way he acts around you. It doesn't seem... real," said Chris.

"Chris, just admit it. You're jealous," said Destiny.

"Alright, I'm jealous. I care about you, Des, sue me!"

"Well, back off Chris, I am happy with Matt. He cares about me. A lot. So just let me have my own life," Destiny said, leaving an aching Chris behind.

Destiny walked back over to Matt, Lizzie and Brandon, "Where's Mandi?" Destiny asked.

"Who knows and who cares," Lizzie said. Destiny rolled her eyes. She took out her cell phone and called her house.

"Hello?" Troy answered.

"Dad can you come pick us up?" Destiny asked. Matt, Lizzie and Brandon looked at her confused.

"Are you sure?" Troy asked.

"Yes Dad I'm sure," Destiny said, "Pick us up now. Please."

"Okay be waiting out side Six Flags," Troy said.

"We will, don't worry," Destiny said hanging up, "My dad is coming."

"Why are we leaving?" Lizzie asked.

"Because I said so! And I'm your ride home!" Destiny snapped. Lizzie looked hurt and dragged Brandon over to where Chris was standing.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Matt asked taking her hand.

"Nothing. I just want to go home. Is that a crime?" Destiny asked looking at Matt. Matt shook his head no. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips softly. Destiny wrapped her arms around his neck. A few seconds later she pulled away smiling softly.

"Give me a call okay? And don't forget to ask your dad about the party," Matt said. Destiny nodded.

"I will. I'll let you know what he says. But I really should get going because if I make my dad wait he'll get angry," Destiny said laughing softly.

"Alright babe," Matt said kissing her lips then her forehead, "call me later." Destiny nodded.

"I will," Destiny said walking away. She pushed past Chris and walked in front. Lizzie ran to catch up with her best friend.

Matt was watching Destiny retreating back.

"So is it perfect or what?" Mandi asked appearing at his side.

"Mandi, I don't think we should do this anymore," Matt said. Mandi glared at him.

"Are you going soft on me Robertson?" Mandi asked.

"I'm not going soft on her. I just, I know who her dad was and what he can do," Matt said, "I've heard stories."

"Well I don't care. I want Chris to stay away from her and so far, it's working," Mandi said.

"But what if this whole thing doesn't work out and she goes to Chris crying, then what?" Matt said.

"Simple, I'll tell the whole school," Mandi said. Matt shook his head in disgust. Mandi looked at him, "well what do you expect me to do? Let her get away with taking the guy I like?"

"Yes I think you should," Matt said. Mandi got up in his face.

"Well to bad I don't care what you think," Mandi walked away from him. Matt sighed and followed her.

While this was going on Lizzie was trying to talk to Destiny about what had happened.

"Destiny what is going on?" Lizzie asked, "You can't do this to-"

"Lizzie! Shut up," Destiny said getting aggravated.

"I was just asking," Lizzie said quietly.

"Well don't okay?" Destiny said as they reached the entrance of Six Flags.

"Okay I don't know what bit your ass Destiny but you need to change," Lizzie said.

"Maybe you need to change and stop butting into my life. Maybe I need to find new friends!" Destiny shouted. Brandon and Chris were standing behind them not believing what they were hearing.

"Fine, if that's what you want then we are no longer friends," Lizzie said choking on tears. She turned around and went to Brandon who held her. Destiny sat down on the curb and waited for her dad.

-- 15 Minutes later --

Troy pulled up to Six Flags. Destiny stood up and walked to the car. She got in and slammed the door shut. Lizzie, Brandon and Chris got in after her. Troy looked between the three in the back and his daughter. Destiny was quiet. She knew her dad was going to talk to her when she got home.

**AN: Okay here's chapter 15! I finally finished it. I wasn't sure if I wanted to add more to this chapter or not. But thanks to Cher (****iwasallwoah), this chapter is being put up! She told me that it was a good place to end this chapter so I never would have known that if it wasn't for her. Also I want to thank Riles (****zanessatroyella4evr620) for helping me out with part of this chapter! Also on my youtube account I'm making a series called 'Zanessa's Story' so I'll put the link to the trailer in after I finish this. I would appreciate it if you guys checked it out. The series will be much better then the trailer. **

**Corbin's Girl**

**http://www. youtube. com/ watch?vo3YT4ROTNBM that's the link to the trailer! I'll put it in my profile as well! Thanks for being patient with me in updating my story. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Dear Readers,**

**I am so sorry this has taken so long for me to get out. I have been really busy with school. I had the play, projects galore (I still have projects; I'm just procrastinating which is very bad) If I get the job at Six Flags that I applied for, I'll be starting in the spring and working all the way until fall. Also, my family and I may be moving, maybe out of state. I'm not sure yet. So it's been hard. I want to give a special thanks to **_**iwasallwoah**_** for helping me out with this chapter! So enjoy and read and review! **

Chapter 16

The ride home had so far been silent. Troy had asked the usual questions ("Did you have fun?", etc.), and gotten little answers, the generic yes' and no's all around. He turned and looked at Destiny, the car having been stopped at a red light, who looked back at him, her eyes challenging him to say something. Usually, Destiny was the picture of perfection, and no matter what he loved her, but he felt...well, a challenge in those eyes. He knew he didn't want to mess with her right about now. The rest of the ride to Chris, Brandon, and Lizzie's respective houses were just as quiet, except for the polite "thank you" from each as he pulled up outside their houses. As soon as the last to be dropped off, Chris, shut his door, waving over his shoulder, Troy pulled a ways up the street and parked, turning the car off and facing his daughter. "What happened, Des?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said, a little too quickly. It was pretty obvious something had happened, and to be perfectly honest, Troy wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He kept staring at her, and she looked right back, the challenge still there. "Seriously, Dad, everything's just great," she said. Was that sarcasm he heard in her voice? Was he just imagining this, or was his daughter being sarcastic? He turned in his seat, facing the road again, and was just ready to turn the key again when he thought of something.

"Are you sure, Des? You know you can tell me if something's bothering you, right?"

"No, Dad, everything is _fine_," she said, stressing the last word enough to get him to really turn and drive. When the car pulled up in the driveway, Destiny thought of something. She smiled to herself. She knew it wasn't the nicest thing to do to her father, but it was worth a shot. "Actually, Dad..." she said, sounding sad. Troy turned to her, his eyes caring and full. That didn't make her feel any better about it... "There is something...see...I was wondering..."

"What, Des? Anything, I'll try to help you out."

"Well...my friend Matt," she said, cringing a little, "he was wondering if he could...takemetoawesthighparty?" she said in a jumble.

"Say that again, Des? Slower, this time?" Troy asked, hoping he could help.

"Could he...take me to a West High party?" She asked, gulping. Troy's eyes widened, Destiny- his daughter- at a **West High** party!

"Absolutely not," he said. He saw Destiny open her mouth to argue, "Don't try it, Destiny Hope Bolton, I won't budge." Destiny sighed and stomped out of the car, running into the house. He called after her, "Don't try your mother, either, her answer will be the same." Troy turned the car off and walked into the house to yelling.

"Mom it's unfair!" Destiny yelled at her mom.

"Honey I don't want anything to happen to you. West High is a bad group of kids," Gabriella said, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Mom, I'm a big girl!" Destiny protested.

"I told you not to ask your mother," Troy said standing next to his wife.

"Ugh! I hate you!" Destiny said turning around and running out of the room and down to the basement. Gabriella sighed.

"Troy do you think we should let her go?" Gabriella asked turning to look at her husband.

"No way Gabs! Do you remember what happened when you went to a West High party on accident because you thought it was an East High party?" Troy asked. 

_Flashback_

_It was an hour after Gabriella showed up at a party she thought was an East High party. She didn't realize that it was a West High party. As soon as she entered the party someone handed her a drink which contained alcohol and she drank it down. She had about 10 more. Chad's cousin was there because he went to West High. He had gotten hold of Gabriella and called Chad's number. Chad told him that he was going to call Troy and Troy would come pick her up. A few minutes later Troy showed up at the house. Chad's cousin was outside with Gabriella._

"_Hey I'll take it from here," Troy said taking Gabriella from Chad's cousin._

"_She's had quite a bit to drink," Chad's cousin said watching as Gabriella stumbled into Troy's arms, "and, something happened." Troy looked at him._

"_What do you mean by 'something happened'?" Troy asked looking at him._

"_Well before I got to her she was pretty wasted and someone took her to a room and-" Chad's cousin said before Troy interrupted him._

"_You mean someone raped her!" Troy shouted. Gabriella groaned, "Look I'll deal with this later. Right now I need to get her home. Thanks for watching out for her." Chad's cousin nodded his head._

"_Anything for my cousins' friends," he said. Troy began to walk away and then turned around._

"_It wasn't you who raped her was it?" Troy asked._

"_No! Never," he said. Troy nodded._

"_Just making sure," Troy said as he helped Gabriella into the car and took off to her house._

_End Flashback_

"I remember that," Gabriella said, "I woke up the next morning with a major hang over." Troy chuckled.

"And you can't forget about the pregnancy scare," Troy said. Gabriella shivered.

"It wasn't a scare," Gabriella said, "remember. I went to the doctor and they confirmed it. Remember when I showed up to your house?" 

_Flashback_

_Gabriella had just gotten back from the doctors with her mom. She had been complaining that none of her pants fit her and she was getting sick every morning and was really dizzy, so her mom took her to the doctors. The doctor took a blood test and it showed that Gabriella was in fact pregnant. Gabriella was standing on the porch of Troy's house. She knocked on the door and waited. Troy opened the door._

"_Gabi hey. What's up? Are you okay?" Troy asked stepping aside letting Gabriella in. _

"_Troy, can you please hold me?" Gabriella asked quietly, her voice shaking. Troy wrapped his arms around her, after he shut the door. Gabriella sobbed into his chest as he rubbed her back. _

"_Hey, what's wrong?" Troy asked softly._

"_Troy, I-I'm pregnant," Gabriella said in barely a whisper. _

_End flashback_

"Okay, can we not think about that please?" Troy asked.

"Sure," Gabriella said, "Go to bed I'll be up after I finish cleaning up."

"Leave it for tomorrow," Troy said wrapping his arms around his wife. 

"Maybe tomorrow morning it will magically be cleaned up," Gabriella said. Troy chuckled.

"You wish," Troy said leading her upstairs. 

Downstairs Destiny was talking to Matt on the phone.

"So what did they say?" Matt asked. Destiny sighed.

"They said no! I can't believe them! It's just a party!" Destiny shrieked. 

"So what are you going to do?" Matt asked, "I really want you to come baby."

"I really want to come too," Destiny said. She sat up; "I have an idea…" she smiled slyly telling Matt about her plan. 

**AN: Sorry for the long, long wait. I've been super busy. I know this isn't my best chapter but I did my best with it. Please read and review on how you liked it. I'll try to update more often but Junior year for me is really difficult. I have research papers due and it's hectic. I have a 4 day weekend this weekend so hopefully I'll have more written. Please bear with me! **

**Corbin's Girl**


	18. Important AN

Hey Guys,

Hey Guys,

Another author's note. Yes I know, go ahead, kill me if you want to. But I've been extremely busy and I hate to say this but I've gotten kind of bored with this story. I have written a little bit of my next chapter but I don't know; I don't have the inspiration to write. So I have poll up in my profile, well two polls. One is about my story (whether or not I continue it) and the other is summaries for my stories that I want to write. Leave a review **telling me why you want me to continue** (if you're voting for the story) and **which story you think I should do first, second, third, fourth.** And then go vote to make it easier. I really need you guys to do this so I know what to do. All this depends on you guys. Okay since I can only do one poll at a time… just tell me the order of which you want me to do the stories. I'll keep count.

Corbin's Girl

Story Summaries:

**Till death do us part:**

Gabriella has the perfect life. She has great friends, a wonderful boyfriend and a loving mother. Gabriella never knew that what life she had would take a turn for the worse. She never knew that one word would change her whole outlook on life. Will everyone be there for her? But more importantly, will Troy be there for her?

**Star Struck:**

Gabriella Montez has always been in love with 17 year old actor Troy Bolton. She has posters of him in her room and always listens to his CD before she goes to bed and has every movie he's been in. Her friends are getting annoyed with her and as is her mom. She rolls her eyes and swears she's going to meet him one day. Well what will happen when the famous Troy Bolton decides to become a normal kid and attend normal high school?

**How could this happen to me?**

Gabriella and Troy have been friends ever since they were little. They have been dating since the beginning of Junior year. After the Junior Prom they did what every couple did. They went out, partied and got a little carried away. It's now 2 weeks into summer vacation and things are starting to get a little strange with Gabriella. What will she do? Who will she tell?

**Untitled (Any ideas on a title)**

Gabriella's mom and dad divorced when she was ten. She had been living with her mom with her 6 year old little sister. Her dad fought for custody rights over her little sister ever since it happened and now, 7 years later, he finally won custody of her. Her sister moves to live with her dad in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Gabriella' mother, outraged, does something and it causes her to be taken away in hand cuffs. Her father gains full custody of both his girls. How will Gabriella react going to a new school and meeting new people? Especially since she has Aspergers.


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**AN: Wow. It's been a while since I've had the courage to type more of this story. I've been so busy with things going on in my life and school that I never had the time to write. Even if I did have the time I couldn't think of what to write. So I had time and I had an idea so I decided to put it down. I'd like to thank Amanda Riles (Zanessatroyella4evr) and Cher (Iwasallwoah) for entering my contest a while back. Both of them had really good entries and I finally decided on picking Cher as the winner. It will appear in either the next chapter or the one after it. Amanda I will be keeping your entry for a college scene… so I'll still use your entry. So congrats!**

Chapter 17

-- Halloween --

Destiny locked herself in her room all day. It was around 3 o'clock when Troy knocked on the basement door.

"What?" Destiny yelled not moving off the bed. She heard the basement door open and she saw her dad come down the stairs. Destiny rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

"Listen," Troy said sitting down on the bed, "I know you're upset about not going to the party with your friend but I know what it's like to go to a West High party and things happen. Things that shouldn't happen happen."

"Dad, I'm 15 I think I can handle myself," Destiny said looking at her dad in disbelief. _I can't believe he's treating me like such a baby!_ Destiny thought.

"Are Chris, Lizzie and Brandon going?" Troy asked his daughter in curiosity. Destiny shook her head no, "Then you can't go. I'm sorry. Now your mother and I are going out with some old friends from school so we won't be back until late. Can I trust you to stay here?"

"Dad, of course you can," Destiny said smiling. This was just what she needed to sneak out of the house. With her parents gone she could go to the party and then sneak back in before they even came home, "What time will you be home?"

"We should be in around 12:30 or 1 in the morning," Troy said, "So don't wait up for us."

"Of course not daddy. Well you and mom have fun and don't get too drunk," Destiny said grinning from ear to ear. Troy looked at his daughter.

"I don't like the look on your face," Troy said to his daughter. Destiny's face dropped.

"Daddy you don't trust me?" Destiny asked, "There's no reason not to trust me. It's not like I'm going to do something bad." Troy sighed and stood up.

"Okay. I'm trusting you. Don't leave this house, no boys in the house while we're gone and no parties. Especially the one that West High is throwing tonight. I didn't forget about that young lady," Troy said. Destiny went to protest, "promise me you won't go to any parties."

"I promise," Destiny muttered with her fingers crossed behind her back. Troy smiled and kissed his daughter on her forehead.

"That's my girl. We'll be back no later than 1," Troy said, "Behave I don't want any phone calls from the police." Troy walked up the stairs and Destiny smiled. She grabbed her phone off her nightstand and went to her closet. She dialed Matt's number.

"Baby, I'll meet you out front at 6:30," Destiny said smiling. She knew that tonight she was going to have fun and that was all that mattered.

-- Upstairs with Troy and Gabriella --

"Babe are you sure we should leave her alone? Should we drop her off at Shar's and leave her with Lizzie?" Troy asked nervously. For some reason he didn't seem to trust his daughter. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Honey relax. She'll be fine. She's a big girl, she can handle herself," Gabriella said placing a kiss on his shoulder, "Can't we just go out and have a good time with our friends from high school?"

"I guess we can," Troy said turning around and wrapping his arms around her petite waist, "You know you haven't changed since high school. Not one bit."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," Gabriella said looking up at her husband. Troy kissed her forehead.

"Compliment," Troy said grinning.

"Well then thank you for the compliment," Gabriella said kissing his lips and then going into the bathroom, "I'll be ready in a few." Troy smiled and walked down the stairs and into the living room. He walked over to the mantle over the fireplace and looked at the pictures of Destiny when she was a baby and as she was growing up.

Troy wondered where his little girl went. Troy picked up a picture of Destiny when she was 5. It was of Troy and Destiny and Troy was teaching her how to shoot a basketball. Destiny had been too small to reach the hoop so Troy put her on his shoulders. Troy was too engrossed in his thoughts to hear Gabriella come down the stairs or feel her arms wrap around his waist. Troy jumped and put the picture down, "Ready to go Babe?" Troy asked turning around, his arms going around Gabriella's waist. Gabriella nodded smiling. Troy led Gabriella to the front door, "Des we're leaving!"

"Bye Dad! Bye Mom!" Destiny screamed from upstairs. Troy walked out of the house and shut the door, locking it on his way out. Upstairs Destiny waited until she saw her parents' car leave the driveway. Destiny ran to her closet, but not before checking the time.

"Okay it's 4 now and Matt's picking me up at 6:30 so I have 2 and a half hours to get ready," Destiny said looking in her closet for something to wear. She went to the back of her closet and saw the perfect outfit. (pic in profile) Destiny went to the bathroom and showered. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in her terry bathrobe. She checked the time. It was only 4:45. She went into her room and squeezed the water out of her hair with the towel she brought from the bathroom. She closed the blinds in her room before slipping off her robe and putting on clean panties and the dress. She put her robe back on so her dress didn't get wet with the water from her hair. She went back to her dresser and plugged in her straightener. She put on foundation while she was waiting for her straightener to warm up. She did her make up and checked the time. 5:15. She saw that her straightener was ready. She began straightening her hair. She heard her phone ring. Luckily she was finished with her hair. She glanced at the time. 5:30.

"Hello?" Destiny answered not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hey," Lizzie said quietly into the phone.

"Liz?" Destiny asked, "Why are you whispering?"

"Chris and Brandon are here and they don't know that I'm calling you. Look I know that party is tonight. You're not going are you?" Lizzie asked. Destiny was quiet, "Des you can't be serious! You can't go! Do you know how many cops usually show up at those parties?"

"Look Liz. If anything gets out of control I'll leave. Does that make you feel better Mom?" Destiny asked sarcastically.

"Destiny I'm just trying to keep you safe. You're my best friend. I don't want you getting hurt," Lizzie said in a small voice.

"I'll be fine. I have to go. Bye," Destiny pressed the end button on her phone and tossed it onto her bed. She put on her shoes and smiled. She put the finishing touches on her face and her hair and walked out of her room after slipping her phone into her purse. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She grabbed something to eat. She glanced at the clock. 6:25. The doorbell rang and Destiny made her way to the door. She opened it.

"Wow. You look beautiful," Matt said. Destiny blushed.

"Thanks. Listen I have to be home before midnight," Destiny said shutting the door and making sure it was locked.

"What? Will Cinderella turn into a pumpkin?" Matt asked as they walked towards his car.

"Something like that," Destiny said getting into the car. Before Matt shut the door, she looked at him. She leaned over and kissed him, "Now we can go." Matt grinned and hopped into the drivers' seat and took off towards the party.

**AN: I am so so sorry for not updating my story. I feel really bad about it but I've had so much going on. My boyfriend was away in Costa Rica and I was worried about him. And then he left to go camping on Wednesday of last week so I haven't really seen him since then and I've been so busy. I've been hanging out with my baby cousins. We've been going places with them so I've been really busy. And also I haven't really had the inspiration to write anymore of this story until I saw that someone with the name: ****HON3YB3AR, added me to their Author alerts and story alert. So I decided to finish up this chapter. And I hope you guys are still with me. Again I'm sorry it's taken so long. But my summer is so busy and this year I'm a senior so I know this year is going to be really hectic and what not. **

**R and R Please! **


	20. Chapter 18

Okay well I've gotten an idea of what I want to happen

**Okay well I've gotten an idea of what I want to happen. So I decided to start writing it down. I just hope you all are still with me. I've been extremely busy. I went to NYC to see Wicked on Broadway which was amazing, this coming Friday (August 8****th****) I'm going back to NYC to see the Jonas Brothers at the Summer Concert Series at like 7 in the morning. And then on the 19****th**** of August I'll be going to see Vanessa in concert. So I'm really busy not to mention band camp is the week of the 18****th**** and I have to go school shopping. So it's getting pretty crazy but I'm managing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 18

As Matt drove down the road Destiny's phone began ringing. She took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID, "Shit it's my dad. Listen I need you to be extremely quiet," Destiny said to Matt who nodded his head understandingly. Destiny pressed the green button on her phone, "Hey Dad."

"Hey Sweetie. Just checking up on you," Troy said over the phone. Destiny rolled her eyes.

"Dad I'm fine. The house is still in one piece and there aren't any wild parties being thrown at the house," Destiny said, "I'm fine. Let me guess Mom doesn't know you're calling me does she?"

"You know me too well," Troy said over the phone. Destiny could hear someone calling Troy's name in the back ground, "Gotta go. Your mom's calling me. I'll cal you later."

"Dad you seriously don't need to. I'll be fine. If anything happens I'll call you okay?" Destiny said begging her dad not to call her again. If he called her while she was at the party she was screwed.

"Fine. I love you Destiny," Troy said. Destiny sighed.

"I love you too Dad," Destiny said pressing the end button on her phone. She saw Matt smirking from the front seat, "Wipe that smirk off your face Matt."

"Sorry. It's cute that you're dad needs to check up on his little girl," Matt said, "Who is now my baby." Destiny rolled her eyes at him.

"How much longer until we get to the party?" Destiny asked looking out the window.

"Not long. Actually it's right up here," Matt said parking the car. Matt got out and opened the door for Destiny. She took his hand and stepped out of the car. She smoothed down her mini skirt that she was wearing and grabbed her purse, "You may want to keep that in the car." Destiny nodded and put the purse back in the car after slipping her phone into her pocket of her skirt. Destiny turned back around looked at the house in front of her.

Destiny's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she looked around the house.  
The large, expensive looking house was packed with kids who she'd never seen  
before, considering it was a West High Party, all carrying plastic red cups -  
the ones that make you think that no one can tell there's beer in it, but in  
actuality, absolutely everyone knows. She looked up at Matt, who had a devious  
grin on his face, a cross between sincere happiness that she was there (well,  
barely any of that, but some) and some unidentifiable look, that Destiny just  
couldn't figure out.

As she got ready to turn back to the party, Matt grabbed her arm and led her  
into the front hallway, leading into the kitchen through the short hallway,  
with kids filtering in and out to get drinks. She looked around the kitchen,  
seeing kids swaying a little bit. She gauged that they were drunk, but not  
full blown drunk, though they'd probably get there eventually.

Matt held onto her arm, leading her to and fro until he finally found the  
keg, a few stacks of cups next to it, and a couple of buckets full of ice and  
bottles. She couldn't quite make out the labels, but it was pretty obvious  
what they were. Matt let go of her arm, and nodded toward the keg, raising his  
eyebrows at her. She shook her head, and he gave her an 'are you serious?'  
look. She shook it again, and turned back to the party.

Looking into the main room where there were a bunch of couples dancing in  
groups, grinding obscenely, making her want to turn back to Matt, but she  
couldn't, it was just…oddly riveting. She thought it sort of funny, that  
there were a bunch of lone people swaying on the outskirts of the groups,  
looking pretty hapless and drab. She turned around smiling, happy she was here  
with a date rather than without one.

She saw Matt walking towards her with a cup in his hand, "Are you sure you don't want something to drink? I can get you water," Matt said. Destiny looked at him.

"Water I guess will be great," Destiny said unsurely. Matt nodded his head and walked into the kitchen. He got a cup and filled it with water. Matt looked around and reached into his pocket. He pulled put a squeeze bottle with a liquid clear substance. Of course, only Matt knew what was in it. He put a few drops in the water and swirled it around. He scoffed and put the bottle back into his jeans. He grabbed the cup and made his way back to Destiny.

"Here ya go baby," Matt said handing her the cup. Destiny took a sip of the water and sighed when she tasted just water. She finished the water in an instant. She hadn't realized how thirsty she actually was. She looked at Matt.

"So what do you want to do?" Destiny asked. Matt gave her an 'are you serious?' look. Kind of like the one he gave her when she turned down the beer.

"Sweetheart look around you. It's a party. People come here to dance," Matt said taking her wrist and moving between couples that were heatedly grinding against each other. Destiny looked around and didn't know how to react to that. She'd never danced like this with anyone. She felt someone behind her and someone's hands on her waist, "What's the matter baby?"

"I've never danced like this before. I don't know how," Destiny said softly. Matt chuckled and softly kissed the back of her neck.

"It's okay. Just follow me," Matt said. He pulled Destiny back into his hips. He moved from side to side, grinding his front against Destiny. He could feel his manhood growing at the contact. Matt took Destiny's arms and moved them above her head and around his neck, "Relax and let yourself loose." Destiny felt funny. Her vision was going in and out. She began to giggle softly, "What are you giggling about?"

"I don't know," Destiny said giggling as she continued to dance with him. Matt smiled, knowing the drug was taking effect. He moved his hands down to her thighs and pushed her skirt up a little bit. Destiny was losing her focus and didn't realize what Matt was doing. After a while Matt took Destiny by the hand and led her up the stairs to the second floor of the house.

Matt walked down the hallway, with a giggling Destiny following him. _That is starting to get on my fuckin nerves_ Matt thought when he heard her giggling. He finally found a room and opened the door. Thanking the heavens that it was empty he brought Destiny into the room and shut the door, pushing her, forcefully, against the wall.

"Matt what are you doing?" Destiny asked.

"Nothing. I just want to kiss my girlfriend is that so wrong?" Matt asked. Destiny giggled and shook her head no. Matt kissed her with a bruising force. Destiny whimpered softly. Matt didn't let up on the kissing. His hands traveled down to her shirt. He gripped the shirt in his hands and pulled it over her head. Destiny pushed him away.

"Matt I'm not ready," Destiny said. Matt cursed inside his head. The drug must not be in full effect yet.

"Sit on the bed. I'll get you another drink of water. I know you're probably thirsty after all that dancing," Matt said slipping out of the room running a hand through his hair. Destiny sat on the bed crossing her arms over her chest. She felt her lips and she knew they were swollen. Her heart was telling her to leave now, that something bad was going to happen, but her head was telling her to stay.

Outside the room, Matt had her water in his hands. He took out the bottle and dumped the entire content into the cup. _That should work immediately,_ Matt thought. He mixed the water and walked into the bedroom, "Here," Matt said giving her the water. Destiny gulped the water down. Something didn't taste right with the water. Before she had the chance to move it away someone was holding it in place so it all went down. Destiny began choking on the water. Matt threw the cup against the wall. Destiny felt dizzy.

"Matt I feel funny," Destiny said trying to stand up but failing. Matt helped her to lay down on the bed. _It'll just make things easier on me, _Matt thought. Matt looked at Destiny.

"It's okay. It's just from too much dancing," Matt said softly. Destiny shook her head no. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she passed out. Matt sighed and shook his head.

"It's about time she conked out," Matt said removing his shirt, "Poor Destiny. You have no idea what's going to happen to you." Matt sat her up slightly and unhooked her bra. He took it and threw it with his shirt. He laid her back down and looked her over. She was definitely not like the other girls at West High. She was better looking then them. Matt took his hands and unbuttoned her skirt. He slid her skirt down along with her panties. He threw them off the bed. He looked her over, part of him starting to feel guilty at what he was going to do. He shook those thoughts aside and unbuttoned his jeans and stepped out of his boxers. He got on top of the bed and did what he had planned to do from the very beginning. He pulled out of her an hour later and noticed blood on the sheets.

_She was a virgin after all. It would have been better if she was awake, _Matt thought as he put on his boxers and pants. He threw on his shirt and kissed Destiny on the forehead. He left her a note saying that he was sorry but he had to end the relationship because it wasn't going anywhere and that he never wanted to see or hear from her again. Matt shook his head at the girl on the bed. He walked out of the room and saw all the people conked out on the couches, stairs, floor and chairs. He walked out of the house and to his car. He saw her purse. He went back inside and left the purse on the bed. He ran from the house and sped away in his truck not wanting to be around when she woke up.

**Okay so that was a little interesting. I had that idea in my head. I was actually kind of happy at how this chapter came out. I used Cher's (Iwasallwoah) contest entry for this chapter. So please read and review. **

**Also please check out my other story that I have, "We're All in this Together" and please send in your requests. And tell your friends on fanfiction about it. I'd really appreciate it and I'd like to get more requests. **


	21. Chapter 19

I wonder if I have any readers left

**I wonder if I have any readers left. No one reviewed to the last chapter. Anyway that won't get me down. I have more stories in mind but I won't start them until I finish this one. I'm hoping that some people are reading my story. If you are please review so I know people are reading it. Thanks!**

Chapter 19

Destiny rolled over on the bed that she was laying on. She had a pounding headache and couldn't remember anything that happened the night before. Destiny sat up and winced as the sunlight hit her eyes. She rubbed her eyes to clear the sleep away from them. Destiny looked down and realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She noticed blood on the sheets. Her jaw fell open slightly. She noticed her clothes scattered around the room. She moved to grab her panties and slipped them on, along with her skirt. Tears were forming in her eyes. _I've been raped. This can't be happening. My parent's are going to kill me for not being home,_ Destiny thought while she put her bra and shirt on.

Destiny reached into the back pocket of her skirt. She opened her enV and noticed that she had 20 missed calls and 5 voicemails. She dialed her voice mail and entered her password. She was wondering who exactly called her and why she didn't hear it. Usually she would wake up when she heard the phone ringing. Tears were threatening to fall.

_Destiny where are you? You r father and I come home and you're not here. Call us when you get this_

_Destiny Hope! Where the hell are you?! You're mother and I are worried sick! Get home as soon as you get this!_

_Des… your parents just called my house saying that you weren't home. They wanted to know if you were over my house hanging out with Liz and Brandon and I. I'm really worried Des. Call me back as soon as you get this. Please…_

_Destiny I swear you better have a damn good explanation as to why you aren't home. I swear if you went to that par- _ Delete

_Des… please please call me. I'm sorry for being mean to you. I didn't mean it. Des please call me back_

Destiny let the tears fall after she heard the desperate tone of Chris's voice. She made her way out of the room, slowly. The inside of her legs were sore as well as her womanly region. She had a really good idea of who did this to her. She remembered the water that Matt had given her. It tasted funny._ He must have put something in it,_ Destiny thought to herself.

Destiny slowly made her way down the stairs. She cringed at the stench of alcohol. She stepped over the bodies on the stairs, jumping as someone moved. She thought that it looked like a war zone and not a party zone. She could see people passed out everywhere. It was a horrible sight. Destiny was definitely scared for right now. All she wanted to do was go home and take a warm shower.

Destiny opened her phone and checked the time. It was 6am. She couldn't call her parents knowing that they were probably still sleeping. Although with her being gone, with no note, she's doubts that they have gotten any sleep. _I'm surprised they haven't sent the cops looking for me,_ Destiny thought. She went through her list of contacts.

"Who would be most sympathetic?" Destiny asked herself as she went through the numbers, "Uncle Chad." Destiny pressed the send button and called the Danforth residence.

**At the Danforth's**

After hours of laying awake Chris, Chad and Taylor finally managed to fall asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep. Chris was in his room, his body twisted at an odd angle. Taylor was asleep on her and Chad's bed, her arm bent uncomfortably. Chad was asleep, downstairs, on the couch near the phone. He jumped when he heard the phone ring.

Not wanting to wake up his wife and son, Chad quickly answered the phone, "Hello?" Chad answered groggily and half asleep.

"U-Uncle Chad," Destiny whimpered, her voice shaking. Chad violently sat up.

"Destiny. Where the hell are you?!" Chad yelled over the phone.

"P-Please pick me up. I-I'm scared," Destiny said, tears falling down her face. Chad heard the fear in her voice. He knew that she was crying hysterically right now.

"I'll be right there. Just tell me where you are," Chad said softly, not wanting to upset the girl anymore. Destiny told him exactly where she was, "I know where that is. I'll be there in ten minutes." Chad made sure that Destiny was going to stay where she was and reassured the frightened girl that everything was going to be okay. Chad hung up the phone and made his way upstairs. He grabbed his shoes and put them on. He kissed Taylor on the forehead and left her a note.

Chad grabbed his keys from the dresser and made his way back downstairs. He went out to his car and got in. He started the car and took off down the driveway. He was wondering why Destiny had called him, instead of Sharpay or someone else. Chad pushed that thought to the back of his mind. All that he was worried about was the girl who was on the phone a few minutes ago.

Ten minutes later Chad pulled up at the house that Destiny told him. He scanned the front yard and found Destiny sitting on the porch. He got out of the car and made his way towards her. Chad knelt down and reached out a hand and touched her shoulder. She recoiled at his touch and whimpered softly. Chad brought his hand back.

"Destiny, what happened?" Chad asked. Destiny looked up and saw her Uncle sitting there. Destiny burst into tears and Chad helped her up carefully. Whatever happened to Destiny really frightened her. Chad was planning on getting to the bottom of this if it was the last thing he did. Chad led her to the car and helped her get up. As they were walking to the car, Chad noticed that she was limping slightly. That caused him to worry. He got her into the car and got into the passenger seat, "Do you want me to take you home?" Chad asked Destiny. Destiny shook her head no, "My house?" Destiny nodded her head yes, "Alright then."

Chad pulled away from the house and did a K-Turn and made his way back to his house. He decided that he would question her when they got back to his house. He didn't want to upset Destiny any more then she already was. Chad noticed that she was crying again. Chad sighed softly and reached over to touch her hand, for comfort, but she whimpered and pulled her hand away. Chad moved his hand back to the wheel.

A few minutes later Chad pulled into the driveway. He got out of the car, after turning it off, and went over to Destiny's side. He helped her out of the car and into the house. He brought her into the living room, "I'm going to wake up Aunt Taylor okay?" Chad asked her softly. Destiny nodded and brought her knees up to her chest. Chad quickly made his way up stairs and into his and his wife's room. He saw Taylor still sleeping, "Taylor." Chad gently shook her which woke her up. She was always a light sleeper.

"Chad? What's wrong?" Taylor asked quietly. Chad looked towards the door and then back at his wife.

"Des called me this morning and told me to pick her up. Something's wrong and she's downstairs right now. Come with me. I need to ask her what happened but she recoils at my touch," Chad said. Taylor nodded and got up and put on her bathrobe. Taylor followed her husband down to the living room. That was when she saw the broken girl curled up on the couch. Taylor went in and sat down next to Destiny on the couch.

"Destiny, sweetie. It's your Aunt Taylor okay? I want you to tell me what happened," Taylor said softly, so she didn't disturb Destiny who was whimpering softly on the couch. Taylor looked like she was about to cry. She had no idea what had happened to Destiny but what ever it was it really had her upset. Destiny heard her Aunt Taylor talking to her but she didn't have the energy to lift her head up., "Sweetie I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I need you to tell me what happened. I won't tell anyone."

Destiny bit her lip softly, listening to her Aunt Taylor. She knew that Taylor was going to call her dad after this but she needed someone to talk to. Destiny looked up at Taylor. Taylor's heart broke at the sight of her. Destiny was going to tell Taylor what happened to her and she was going to do it right now, "I-I went to a party last night. O-One I wasn't s-supposed to go to. A-And I don't r-remember much but I woke up with n-no clothes on, blood on the bed and s-sore," Destiny said her voice cracking every so often. Tears fell rapidly down her face. Taylor gasped and Chad's jaw dropped.

"Sweetie," Taylor said softly pulling Destiny to her. Destiny collapsed against Taylor, crying, "It's going to be okay. We're going to help you through this. Uncle Chad and I will go with you when you go to tell your parents." Destiny tensed up at the mention of her parents. That was one thing she wasn't ready for.

"I can't tell them. No. No way am I telling my parents what happened," Destiny said clinging tightly to Taylor. Taylor looked at Destiny and then at Chad. Chad shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'I don't know what to do.' Taylor rolled her eyes at how unhelpful her husband was in this situation.

"Sweetie you're going to tell them today and Chad and I will be there with you. Why don't I get you into the shower, was your clothes and I'll have Chad leave a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt out in front of the bathroom door?" Taylor said to Destiny. Destiny nodded her head and Taylor stood up, helping Destiny up. Taylor pushed her towards the stairs, "Don't wake Chris up. Grab a pair of boxer shorts and a shirt of his out of his dresser and bring them to me." Chad nodded and followed his wife and Destiny up the stairs.

Taylor entered her and Chad's bedroom with Destiny following her. She opened the bathroom door and turned the light on. She began the shower, "Do you want anymore help Desi or are you fine by yourself?" Taylor asked quietly not wanting to scare the girl.

"I'll be fine. Will you be waiting out there for me when I get out?" Destiny asked, like a child who was hurt and just wanted to be comforted. Taylor nodded, "I'll be out soon." Taylor kissed Destiny on the forehead and walked out of the bathroom. Destiny turned at stared at herself in the mirror. She grimaced at her reflection.

Destiny didn't like her reflection at all. She unzipped the dress she was wearing and noticed the bruises on her stomach. She wondered exactly what Matt had done to her. She felt like she was going to throw up at the sight of the bruises. She took off the rest of what she was wearing and turned around and went into the shower. The water felt good on her hurting body. She felt her muscles relax under the warm water that was cascading down her back. She washed her hair and washed her body. She scrubbed until her skin felt raw. She wanted to wash off the disgust and grossness that she felt but knew that she wouldn't be able to.

Stepping out of the shower, a half and hour later, Destiny wrapped a towel around her body. She slipped on her underwear and went to the door. She opened it but didn't leave the bathroom, "Aunt Taylor. I need the clothes," Destiny said softly. She felt clothes being placed in her hands, "Thank you." Destiny closed the door and looked at the clothes in her hands. She saw her favorite shirt of Chris's. She couldn't help but smile.

She slipped on the boxers and put the shirt on. She rummaged through the drawers in the counter and found a hair brush. She brushed out her hair. Her hair immediately made soft curls. She found a pony tail and put her hair up in a messy bun. She never liked to leave her hair down when it was wet. When she put it up in a bun when it was wet and then took it down when it was dry, there were soft curls that cascaded down her back.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Destiny found her Aunt sitting on the bed waiting for her. Taylor smiled at Destiny and patted the spot next to her. Destiny climbed onto the bed and laid down. Taylor laid down with her as well, "Sweetie I know how scary it was for you but you need to tell your parents," Taylor said softly. Destiny nodded, "Who did this too you anyway?"

Destiny grew quiet. Everyone in East Albuquerque knew about Matt Robertson's reputation. She didn't know how Taylor was going to react when she told her but she figured that she better tell her and get it over with, "Matt Robertson," Destiny said quietly, "I know I never should have trusted him. But I've liked him since I can't even remember when and I thought it was going to be different with me."

"Sweetie you were blinded by love. But you do know that Chris is very worried and upset with you," Taylor said. Destiny nodded looking away, "He cares about you so much. He just doesn't want to see you get hurt. And the other night, when Lizzie called you, Chris, Brandon and Lizzie were all over here. Lizzie was really hurt by what you said to her on the phone. You might want to call her and tell her you're okay."

Destiny sighed softly, "I can't. I don't think we're exactly on speaking terms at the moment," Destiny said quietly, "And with Chris. I don't think he-" A knock on the bedroom door could be heard. Taylor shouted come in and the door opened, revealing a messy haired Chris.

"Mom did they find-" Chris stopped short when he saw who was on the bed with his mother. Destiny felt tears well up in her eyes, "Destiny." Chris couldn't believe it. Taylor quietly slipped out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. She knew that they needed to have a talk. She hoped that Chris would give Destiny the comfort she needed, and she hoped that Destiny would come to her senses and let Chris comfort her.

**There's the next chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be. I know, for a fact, that there won't be a sequel though. I have many stories lined up and many song fics lined up as well. I'm also working on a story called "We're All In This Together." You can check out the link in my profile. I would really like some more requests so please send you're requests. You may send in more than one. I hoped you like this chapter! Review please!**


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**I would like to thank ****xjustxbeingxmex****, ****PeterPanTinkerBell27****, ****crazychef1****, ****GG7HEverwoodHSMfan**** and littleinfogirl for reviewing the last chapter. I'm really glad you all are enjoying this story so far. There is a lot more interesting stuff to come. And ****GG7HEverwoodHSMfan**** I think you'll really like this chapter. At least I hope you will. And I'm sorry if this chapter isn't the best romance chapter ever. My boyfriend, of 7 months, broke up with me and I'm still getting over it. So it's hard but I did my best.**

Chapter 20

Chris and Destiny stared at each other. Neither one knew what to say. Destiny was scared that Chris hated her and after what Matt did to her, she was scared that Chris would try to do something to her. Chris was angry, upset, relieved and confused. He was angry at the fact that she was still, or so he thought, dating Matt. He was upset because he had no idea where she was last night and he thought he might have ruined his friendship with her. He was relieved that she was here, safe and sound. And he was confused as to why she was here, and not at her house. Chris decided to be brave and make his way towards the bed.

"Where were you last night? You're parents were worried sick!" Chris started out saying it calmly and then he became harsher towards the end. Destiny choked back a sob and looked down. This was the last thing she needed; to be yelled at. She knew that she was going to get enough of it at home, she didn't need it from Chris too, "I tried calling you but you never answered your phone!" Destiny let a tear fall. Chris noticed it and his expression immediately softened. "Des, don't cry." Chris sat down next to her on the bed. Destiny tensed up and moved away from him. Chris looked confused.

"I'm sorry," Destiny said in barely a whisper, "I'm so sorry." Destin buried her head in her hands, crying softly. Chris wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be okay because he was there now but he saw the way she reacted when he sat next to her. He didn't want to push her away.

"You really hurt me Des. I was really worried about you. I had no clue where you were. I remember Liz mentioning something about a party in West High territory and I was scared that you were going to go," Chris said calmly.

"But I did go! Matt took me and then he-he," Destiny said but started crying again. She couldn't even grasp the fact that he had raped her. It just seemed so unreal.

"He what?" Chris asked cautiously. He didn't want to upset her even more but he needed to know what happened. He was angry with her for going to the party but he figured that what ever happened at the party to her was much worse then him being angry with her.

"He-He raped me," Destiny said looking down at the ground, "He drugged me, hurt me, raped me. You name it he probably did it." Destiny felt ashamed of herself. She never should have trusted him. All her friends didn't like him and she knew she should have listened to her friends but she didn't. Chris's mouth dropped just like his dad's did.

"That son of a bitch," Chris said, "I'll kill him." Chris was angry, no he was furious. He couldn't believe anyone would do that. _Oh wait, yes I can. Matt's a Knight_ Chris thought to himself. Chris was taken out of his thoughts by Destiny's hand over his. Chris looked into her eyes.

"Don't do anything. He's not worth it," Destiny said softly. Chris noticed the look in her eyes. She was pleading with him. Chris knew that he couldn't do anything to Matt because Matt was ten times stronger than him. Chris looked down and nodded.

Chris looked up at Destiny, "Why did you go to the party? You're parents said you couldn't go yet you disobeyed them. That's not you Des. I know its not," Chris said softly not wanting to make her any more scared then she already is.

"I guess I went because I hate how my dad doesn't let me have any freedom," Destiny said, "And I'm sorry I acted the way I've been acting. You don't deserve me as a friend." Destiny looked away from Chris. She felt someone cup her chin in their hand. She felt her head being turned towards someone. She noticed that Chris was staring at her. Destiny stared back at Chris.

"You're the best friend I could have ever asked for D. Even if you have been treating me like crap, you're still my best friend," Chris said smiling at Destiny. Destiny smiled back at him and lunged at him, trapping him in a hug. She hugged him tightly, her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. Destiny pulled away from the hug and looked at Chris. Chris looked back at her.

_Wow… I never realized how much I actually have feelings for my best friend _Destiny thought. She had never told Chris how much she actually liked him because she believed that the feelings either weren't really there, or weren't that strong. However being this close to him made her realize that her feelings _were_ there and they were strong feelings. Destiny blushed and bit her lip softly, looking down at the bed. Chris chuckled and brought his hand up to her cheek. He caressed her cheek softly. Destiny whimpered but Chris didn't remove his hand. He knew she was scared but the best way to get over the fear is to deal with it face to face.

Destiny looked up slowly. She felt Chris's breath on her lips. Her eyes closed at the feeling. Chris moved in and touched his lips to hers. Destiny's eyes opened in shock but then slowly closed. She got over the shock and began to kiss him back. She loved the feeling of his soft lips on hers. All the times Matt had kissed her, it was nothing like this. Chris's were soft and gentle. Matt's were rough and hard.

Pretty soon, oxygen was needed. They both pulled away breathing heavily. Destiny had a small smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she just kissed her best friend. And the best part of it was that she doesn't' regret it one bit. A knock on the door made Destiny and Chris jump away from each other. Taylor opened the door and poked her head in, "You're father made breakfast Chris." Destiny jumped off the bed and rushed from the room, a blush still evident on her face. Taylor looked at her son.

"Mom don't ask," Chris said walking to the door. He paused and kissed his mom on the cheek before making his way down stairs. Chris walked into the kitchen and saw Destiny sitting at the table, away from Chad. She was staring at the food that was on the plate in front of her. She picked up her fork and slowly began to eat it. Chris sat next to her and thanked his dad for the food. Chris felt someone place their hand on his thigh. He looked over at Destiny who was eating. He looked down and saw that the hand belonged to Destiny. He put his hand over hers and laced his fingers with hers. A smile formed on Destiny's face.

"So Des, after breakfast I figured Taylor and I could come with you and we can go to your house," Chad said from across the table. Chris felt Destiny grip his hand in fear. Chris ran his thumb over the back of Destiny's hand to calm her down.

"I'm not going. I can't face my parents," Destiny said quietly looking down at the table. She didn't know what her parents were going to do and she most definitely didn't want to find out. She didn't like to make her parents angry at her but she knew that they weren't going to forgive her. Not after what she had to tell them.

"Sweetie," Taylor said sitting down next to Destiny, "You're going to have to tell them sooner or later. And if you want my advice, sooner is better than later." Destiny nodded saying that she understood what she meant, "Then it's settled. We'll go once you've eaten breakfast." Chris squeezed Destiny's hand. Destiny turned to Chris and smiled softly at him. Chris could tell she was nervous just by the way she was acting. He would give anything to make all this go away. He didn't like it when Destiny was scared or nervous.

Once breakfast was done, the Danforth's and Destiny were in the car heading towards the Bolton's house. Destiny was fidgeting in her seat. Chris was holding her hand. He pulled her to him and Destiny let her head rest on his shoulder. Destiny didn't know what she and Chris were. Whether they were boyfriend/girlfriend or still just friends. Right now she didn't mind all she needed was comfort and that's what she got from being in Chris's. Destiny felt the car come to a stop. Destiny sat up and her hand left Chris's. She immediately missed the warmth but she was even more nervous now that she saw they were outside her house. Destiny felt Chris give her a push. Destiny got out of the car and began walking towards her house.

As Destiny got to the front step she turned around and saw that Taylor, Chad and Chris were walking up right behind her. Taylor nodded at her and Chris gave her a reassuring smile. Destiny rang the doorbell and waited for her parents to open the door. She knew that she was in for yelling but she wasn't really sure what to expect in the sense on how bad she would get yelled at. Destiny heard footsteps walking towards the door. Destiny's hands were shaking. Chris wanted to go up to her and hold her hand to calm her down but he knew that neither of his parents knew about what happened in the bedroom.

It felt like the movement was in slow motion to Destiny. She heard the click of the lock meaning her parents just unlocked the door. She watched the handle turn. To her it seemed like it took forever. She saw the door open slowly and her parents standing there. Destiny looked at her mom. She looked like she hadn't slept at all last night. Her dad looked just as bad. Gabriella let out a sob and ran forward to hug her daughter. Destiny hugged her mom back and cried onto her shoulder. Gabriella, of course, thought that Destiny was crying because she was happy to see her mom. However Destiny was crying because of everything that happened at the party. Chris averted his gaze away from Destiny and her mom. He could feel tears coming to his eyes. Taylor laid her hand on her son's shoulder. Chris looked at his mom and Taylor smiled softly and knowingly. Chris gave a simple shrug and looked down at the ground. Troy stepped towards his daughter.

"We all need to have a talk," Troy said sternly. Destiny cried harder into her mom's neck. Gabriella was whispering soothing words into her ear while rubbing her back. Gabriella didn't understand why her daughter was crying so hard but with the talk that they were about to have, she would soon find out.

**Okay so this is a bit short but that's because I just had the best day of my life. Yesterday I went to see Vanessa Hudgens in concert. I stood in line, not moving with the exception to get a drink, something to eat and my t-shirt, for 6 hours and 15 minutes. Then we went into the arena and waited for another hour for the concert to start. So I stood for 9 and a half hours straight. It was crazy but so worth it. Here's what happened:**

**Holy Fuck, what else can I say? Today we saw Vanessa Hudgens, from High School Musical, in concert. And holy shit she was fuckin amazing! We got there around 11:25ish and we immediately went to get the VIP braclets so we could be in the very front. We made our way towards Northern Star arena. We waited there, without moving (with the exception to get something to eat, refill our cup or get shirts) from 11:30am-5:30pm. We made friends, Shannon and Faith from Freehold Township and Jenna and Kiley who lived 2 hours away. We all stuck together. We got into the arena and waited another hour. Now keep in mind we haven't sat down in hours. When Vanessa came out holy shit my heart stopped. I literally had to do a double take. She looked amazing. And dare I say it hot in person. She is so damn beautiful. The concert was fuckin amazing! She's amazing at everything, dancing, singing. Basically anything she does, she's amazing.**

At the end of the concert, we stayed in the arena and we all exchanged numbers and made our way out of the arena. Well apparently they weren't doing a meet and greet cause Vanessa was changing then walking through the park to get on some rides. We were all like yeah okay, that's just a decoy. Well we had gone to get a drink and we were sitting there and all of a sudden I turn my head and see a group of people walking. I look a bit harder and holy crap it's Vanessa! So I immediately get up and run towards them. I was literally 3 feet away from her. If there weren't so many people I'm pretty sure she would have stopped for pictures. Anyway she was on the phone with someone (most likely Zac) and when she wasn't on the phone or talking to her dancers she looked miserable because everyone was following her.

I kinda understand cause I mean she gets it with the paparazzi. So I didn't take any pictures cause I felt really really bad and sick to my stomach with guilt and anger. And I said it loud that I wasn't going to take any pictures so she could hear it. Elisa and I had made t-shirts and I looked over at Vanessa and she was pointing at mine and Elisa's shirts, with a smile on her face and was talking to her dancers. I think she liked them. Then she went on El Toro. Well from El Toro they took her out the back way so people wouldn't follow her. I felt bad cause she's a normal person, just like us, trying to get on rides without being ambushed. So Elisa and I casually walked to King Da Ka cause that's where she was headed. It was closed to everyone and it was dark. Vanessa was most definitely going on it. So they closed it down for her and you know what? Good for her. I'm proud that she got on with out people bugging her. She is so amazing! I'd see her again in a fuckin heart beat. 

**It was so worth it. I got a lot of pics… and I will never forget the look on her face as she was walking through the park. It's like etched in my mind. It was horrible. She didn't look happy at all. She looked miserable and upset. Anyway. Read and Review!! Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 21

I would like to thank laughnsmile96, spamisthename, kmcdancer1958, othhsmfan and americananjel for reviewing to my last chapter

**I would like to thank laughnsmile96, spamisthename, kmcdancer1958, othhsmfan, americananje and ****GG7HEverwoodHSMfan**** for reviewing to my last chapter. I hope it came out good. I was still getting over having my heart broken by my ex-boyfriend. It still hurts but I'm learning to deal with it. And seeing V in person is making it a lot easier. I don't know why but it just is. And seeing her smile is making me happy. Anyway… this is the chapter people have been waiting, the confrontation between Destiny and her parents. I hope it's what you guys were hoping for!**

**Chapter 21**

Gabriella led Destiny inside and Troy ushered Chad, Taylor and Chris inside behind them. He shut the door and rubbed his tired eyes. This was going to be a long day, he could already tell. He could hear his daughter, still crying, in the living room. He was furious with her. He had an inkling of where she was last night and he was angry with her for that. Part of him wanted to ground her on the spot, but the other part of him wanted to take his baby girl and hold her to get her to stop crying. Troy pushed off the door and walked into the living room, sitting across from his daughter and his wife.

No one dared to speak, or move for that matter. Chad, Taylor and Gabriella knew what it was like when Troy got angry. He would lash out at any moving object. They knew that they should wait until he spoke to someone first. Chris looked between his parents and Gabriella and Destiny and then looked at his Uncle Troy. He knew that Destiny was in trouble and he wanted to speak, to stick up for her but he found that his vocal cords weren't working properly. Chris heard someone move and his head turned and saw that Destiny was looking at her dad. His heart broke as he saw how upset and broken she looked.

"D-Daddy…" Destiny said hesitantly. Her mom told her all about how her dad had a short temper and how he was when he was angry. She didn't really want to be on the receiving end of it but knew that today she was. She felt her mom rub her back soothingly hoping that it would calm her down and surprisingly it was. Even as a child, Destiny found that her mom, rubbing her back, calmed her down and when she was tired it would put her to sleep. Destiny held her breath as her dad looked at her.

"I am extremely disappointed in you Destiny Hope," Troy started off, "You not only disobeyed me but you disobeyed your mother and you went behind our backs. We trusted you to be able to stay home and not go to that party and you did just that! I thought I, I mean I thought we raised you better than this! Actually for a fact I _know_ we raised you better than this!" Troy was mad, Gabriella could tell. She felt her daughter's shoulders move up and down meaning she was crying again. Gabriella held her daughter close to her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Mr. Bolton," Chris started to say when he saw Destiny start crying again. Chad, Taylor, Gabriella and Troy looked at Chris. Chris looked at them all and then at Troy, "If you stop yelling at her and maybe listen to her then maybe you'll find out why she didn't come home last night! And when you hear what happened then you're going to feel bad about yelling at her!" Chris was angry at his uncle for yelling at his daughter and not giving her a chance to explain.

"Chris calm down," Taylor said putting a hand on her son's shoulder only to have it shrugged off by Chris. Chris looked at Troy and then at Destiny. His heart broke even more when he saw her look at him. He glanced at his mom and then glared at her. He stood up.

"I'm not going to calm down! Destiny doesn't need this! You of all people should know!" Chris yelled. Chad stared at his son and Chris looked at him, "I know go wait in the car." Chris said looking one last time at Destiny and walking out to the car. He got into the back and sat down in the seat shutting the door. He was not happy. His uncle should have asked Destiny what happened before he yelled at her. Chris's hands balled into fists and he punched the seat.

Back inside Troy watched his nephew storm out of the house. Turning to his daughter he saw hurt and fear in her eyes. Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He looked and his daughter, "Okay. What happened last night that made you not come home?" Troy asked not sure if he wanted to know exactly why his daughter was crying hysterically. Destiny looked at Taylor and Chad who nodded at her. Destiny turned to her dad.

"I went to that party last night and Matt took me. Everything was going fine until he gave me water to drink. It tasted funny and the next thing I knew I woke up," Destiny said quietly. She looked over at Chad and Taylor who gave her encouraging looks, "I was unclothed and sore. I noticed my clothes around the room and it was horrible! Daddy he raped me! That's why I didn't come home last night. He drugged me and raped me! And worse of all he broke up with me! Are you happy now?! You taught me my lesson!" Destiny got up and ran out of the room.

Troy watched his daughter run out of the room. A few minutes later he heard the door slam. He winced, "I messed up didn't I?" Troy asked the three other people in the room, "I should have let her explain before I yelled at her. Man I'm such an idiot." Gabriella moved over to where Troy was sitting and knelt in front of him.

"Honey, you're not an idiot. You are just a protective dad and that's all I think Destiny expected from you. But I think you did scare her a bit when you yelled at her. Troy you've never yelled at her before and it was a little overwhelming for her," Gabriella said quietly, resting her hands on his thighs. Troy looked at his wife, "Wait for her to calm down and then try talking to her again."

Troy nodded, "That's why I love you. You're too smart for your own good but I wouldn't have it any other way," Troy said kissing her quickly on the lips. Troy looked at Chad and Taylor, "And what was with Chris when I freaked on Des?" Chad looked at Taylor. Taylor sighed.

"Well Destiny came over our house this morning and I let her shower and everything and we were sitting and talking on my bed when someone knocked on the door. I thought it was Chad and when Chris walked in we were both shocked. I had left them alone and I think something might have happened but nothing's been different since then," Taylor said. Gabriella smiled knowing that both kids had crushes on each other. They were just too stubborn for their own good.

**Outside with Destiny and Chris**

After the fall out between Destiny and her dad, Destiny walked out of the house in need to talk to Chris. He had stood up for her and it meant a lot to her. Walking out of the house, she wiped her eyes and approached Chad's car. She knocked on the window. Chris's head turned towards the window and he opened the door. Destiny smiled shyly and got into the car and shut the door behind her. She sat down next to Chris and silence overcame them.

"Thanks, for doing that back in the living room," Destiny said quietly. She was looking down at the ground. She was a bit awkward around him after what happened that morning. She wasn't sure what she was feeling or what they were. It was confusing to Destiny and she didn't want to bring it up incase he didn't want to talk about it. Chris looked at Destiny.

"D, you're my friend. I'd do anything for you. And I don't like seeing you upset," Chris said lifting her chin up so she was looking at him. Destiny looked into his eyes and saw sincerity. She smiled softly at him. She could tell that he really cared. Chris felt himself moving closer to her. Destiny's eyes closed as he touched his lips to hers. Destiny let her arms go around his neck.

Chris moved his hands to her waist. He picked her up, never once breaking the kiss. Chris placed her on his lap. Destiny moved so she was straddling his waist. She had to break the kiss in order to move. She saw Chris look at her with a smile on her face. She smiled down at him and placed her lips back on his. She felt him tangle his hand in her hair. She ran a hand through his hair and let her one hand rest on the back of his neck.

Chris heard a tap at the window and broke away from Destiny. Destiny and Chris turned their head and saw Taylor standing there. Destiny blushed and Chris's eyes widened. Destiny moved so she was no longer straddling him. Taylor opened the door, smiling and climbed in. She shut the door and neither kid said a word.

"So, something did happen when you two were in the bedroom earlier," Taylor said smiling. Chris and Destiny blushed even more. Taylor smirked as she watched their reaction. Taylor knew that something along the line of a kiss happened between Chris and Destiny.

"Possibly," Chris mumbled. He was mad at his mom for interrupting them. Destiny looked over at Chris and took his hand in hers. Chris looked at her and smiled at her. Destiny had a twinkle in her eyes that wasn't there a while ago.

"So are you two together?" Taylor asked questioningly. Destiny looked at Taylor.

"No. We're not together," Destiny said quickly. She didn't notice the hurt look in Chris's face but Taylor did.

"I'm going to go back inside. Come in soon for lunch," Taylor said getting out of the car and shutting the door. Chris squeezed Destiny's hand.

"D, I uh wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend," Chris said avoiding her gaze. Destiny looked over at Chris.

"What?" Destiny asked confused. She didn't know that was what he was going to say. She wasn't expecting that at all.

"I said I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend," Chris said a little more confident now. Destiny felt a smile tug at her lips. She nodded her head. Chris smiled brightly at her.

Destiny lent in and kissed him softly. She felt him kiss her back and she pulled away, "You can not tell anyone. Not even our parents. Well you mom knows but that's all who will know," Destiny said. Chris nodded understandingly. Destiny smiled and moved to open the door, "Come on, I'm hungry."

Chris followed her out but stopped on the front porch. He leaned in and kissed her quickly. Destiny kissed him back knowing that they wouldn't be able to do that once they were inside. Destiny pulled back and squeezed his hand. Chris smiled at her and dropped her hand. Destiny opened the door and walked into the house, Chris following her.

Destiny and Chris walked to the kitchen. Destiny looked around and noticed that her dad wasn't in the room. Chris squeezed her hand and Destiny looked at him. Chris nodded towards the hallway and Destiny nodded knowingly. Destiny squeezed Chris's hand and left the kitchen. Chris sat down in one of the two empty chairs and began to eat his lunch.

Destiny went into the hallway. It was quiet in the hall. She knew that her dad was up in her room. She was afraid to go and talk to him but she knew that she had to. Making her way up the stairs, Destiny's heart began to quicken and her eyes filled with tears. She was nervous and scared and she didn't know what was going to happen when she got into her room. Destiny got to her room and she opened the door to see her dad on her bed holding the teddy bear he bought her. Troy's head turned to the door, "Baby girl we need to talk." Troy said softly. Destiny nodded and shut her door ready to talk to her dad.

**Well there it is. I finally got it out and Destiny and Chris are finally together! throws a party Sorry it took so long to come out. School started and I've been super busy and my ex-boyfriend is confusing me so I've been trying to figure that out. The next chapter will most likely be Destiny and Troy's talk and possibly some more Chris/Destiny moments. They are super cute together! I hope I still have readers! So please read and review **


End file.
